


Shattered Horrors *Postponed For Now*

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Shattered Glass - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Force-Feeding, Graphic Violence, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, Kinky, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Pregnancy, birth scenes, rape/non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz, after an explosion, is accidentally transported into the shattered glass universe, where he dubs himself Meister and joins the Decepticons. However, he is captured by SG Jazz and forced to be the sex slave of Jazz and his bondmates, Prowl and Ricochet. Meister becomes dependant on his masters, and the sparklings he bares are turned into pleasure bots and sparked themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY dark fic. A lot of twisted sexual themes. Only read if you have a very strong stomach. There are characters from all fandoms, and it is mostly centered around TFP. ***This story was made for Jazz and Prowl's Little Sparkling (Skyrange)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrange/profile

Jazz slammed online when he came out of stasis, sitting up quickly and looking around, his helm jerking this way and that, searching for what it had been that had awoken him as memory crashed within his processor... There had been a fight with the Decepticons... Jazz had heard someone shout his designation, then an explosion, which had knocked him temporarily offline, but, as he looked around, there was no sign of battle. No bodies, no destroyed trees, nothing...

Jerking his helm around when he heard the sound that had onlined him, the silver mech saw movement as he rolled behind a boulder, watching that area of the brush curiously to see what it might be that was approaching.

When several moments passed with nothing happening, something was wrong... that Jazz knew better than anything else, but his thoughts were distracted and his thoughts only confirmed when a Cybertronian stepped out into the clearing, standing upright as he looked around,

Squinting a little to see who it was, Jazz started in surprise as he was able to make out the mech, stepping out into the open. “Bumblebee? That ya man? What're ya doin out here?” He asked as he approached his comrade. As he got closer he realized that it just looked like Bumblebee, the scout's yellow was replaced with black and the black marks were now a dark green, his armour heavier looking as well, but the biggest surprise was that Bumblebee's optics were red.

Jazz stopped now and stared as the scout's blasters were activated and directed in his direction. “Hey Bee! It's fine, man! Nothin but ma!” The silver corvette cried as he held his servos up in a non-threatening manner.

"It's Goldbug!" Goldbug snarled at him aggressively. “And while you wear an Autobot mark, but you're no Autobot that I know!” He snarled.

“Wha?” Jazz stopped now and stared in disbelief at the other mech. “Bee, this is...” He swung out of the way when the smaller mech opened fire on him, the silver saboteur twisting in the air and taking cover back behind the boulder, bewildered and confused. 'Tha blast musta knocked a few bolts loose!' He thought in confusion. 'I'm dreamin' craza stuff!'

Jazz was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard a sudden lull in the blaster fire that had been aimed at his little hiding place, followed by the clang of steel and snarling of voices, spurring the silver mech on to peek around from behind the rack, shocked to see none other than Soundwave fighting against Goldbug, but this Soundwave was pure white with pale blue markings!

After several movements that were blurred by how fast the two mechs were moving, both so focused in fighting each other that they didn't even notice Jazz before Goldbug gave a yelp and turned aft and ran, leaving Soundwave who turned and looked towards Jazz's hiding spot before approaching him, stopping in front of him a little. “Designation, rank and faction.” He ordered, Jazz taken aback now at how Soundwave had spoken but not through recordings!

Stepping out from behind the cover of the boulder, Jazz thought quickly about what he should say and decided to keep everything hidden until he found out what the slag was going on. “Meister... Neutral but imprisoned by ta Autobots fer a few cycles... I tried to escape, but ya know?” He answered, noticing the suspicious air coming off of the taller mech's EM field but just ignored it for now.

“Meister looks a lot like Autobot lieutenant Jazz, and in very good condition if truly imprisoned by the Autobots.” Soundwave answered before taking Meister's arm and inspecting a place where one of Goldbug's blaster shots had clipped him. “Wound needs to be patched. Follow.” He ordered before turning and ghosting into the trees.

Meister frowned slightly, bewildered by the hint that he should be in bad condition if captured by the Autobots... Wouldn't he be in good if not better? The silver mech hesitated a little bit since he wasn't sure if he should follow Soundwave and he was so confused by all the situations that had occurred over such a short time, but decided to follow the tall white mech since he had shown no hostility to him.

“Hey... Could ya explain ta ma about the guys tha' locked ma up?” The silver bot asked. “I kinda wanna know more 'bout 'em.” He added quickly when the pale blue visor glanced back at him, the tall mech pausing in his walk before continuing on.

Silence fell between the two mechs for several moments before Soundwave broke it, obliging the others request. “Autobots are cruel and evil... They are the reason Cybertron has been destroyed.” He answered, silent for several moments before continuing on. “Their leader, Optimus Prime, is the darkest ember alive... So cruel and sadistic, we wonder if he isn't straight out of the pit, and he rapes his own soldiers sometimes... Ratchet, his medic, is so twisted he just tortures mechs for fun. There are many others, but the three worst are Jazz, his twin Ricochet and their bondmate, Prowl.”

Meister nearly gasped when he heard Prowl mentioned by managed to keep silent. “And ya? As in, Decepticons?”

Soundwave glanced back at him again curiously. “Decepticons are... Good. We want to protect all function and rescue what remains of our dwindling race... Maybe even revive Cybertron one day. Our leader, Megatron, is of gentle and kind ember. Knockout and Hook are good medics. We are the ones that wish for peace.” Soundwave explained as they came to a large steel door that Meister hadn't even noticed until it began to open to let them in. “Hola shiz.” The silver mech murmured softly, staring up at it before quickly following the white mech into the confines of the base, his processor reeling from learning that everything seemed to be opposite in this world... Wait. Could he be in another dimension? Like the shadow zone? He felt sick at that thought before stepping into the coolness of the base, following Soundwave through several halls before they stopped outside a door, the tall mech opening it to reveal that it was a medbay.

Meister's optics roamed the room curiously as he saw that the equipment wasn't too specialized, looking more humble than what the Decepticons possessed back in his... Dimension. His optics picked up a pale blue mech that looked just like Knockout, and watched as he moved over to them with a lopsided grin. “Soundwave!” The blue mech spoke in a flirtatious tone, “and this is?” He added as he looked over at the newcomer, optics narrowing when he saw the Autobot insignia, suspicion filling the mech's frame as he poised as if expecting an attack.

“Knockout. This is the neutral, Meister. He just escaped from imprisonment with the Autobots.” Soundwave answered calmly. “Where is Hook?” He added, Knockout shrugging a little. “Not around.”

Soundwave nodded a bit. “Would you be able to repair Meister's wound while I retrieve Lord Megatron?” He asked, motioning to the silver mech's arm.

Meister looked back and forth between them, but he was mostly thinking about what he should do in this strange, alternate dimension... Because her just seemed to be here after the explosion, there was no doubt in the fact that the other Autobots wouldn't look for him, thinking that he was dead in the result of the explosion... So Meister would be stuck here without any hope for res-he was jerked from his thoughts when Soundwave lay a servo on his good shoulder. “I will return in a few moments, Meister. Our Lord would very much like to see you.” He stated in a calm tone, Meister nodding before the tall mech walked away and left the silver bot alone with Knockout.

“Well, might as well get started on your repairs.” Knockout stated, pointing to a medbay berth, Meister sitting down apprehensively, still bewildered and confused over his predicament.

“But I warn you!” Knockout's voice snapped the corvette from his thoughts as a tool was waved in his faceplates threateningly. “One false move and you'll wake up with a helmache! I've dealt with unruly patients before and won't tolerate it with you!” The medic growled before collecting his tools and sitting down in front of the confused mech. “Relax your arm and don't move.” He ordered.

Nodding, Meister sat still and quietly, thoughtful. “So... Soundwave seems... Talkative?” He said it as a question, gaining another suspicious glance, able to see the wary suspicion shining in those icy blue optics. “Soundwave is always a talker. He totally contradicts the attitude of his future bondmate, Shockwave.” He answered.

“Oh.” Meister nodded slowly. “Do... You and Breakdown still have something going on together?” He asked curiously, making the blue medic start in surprise. “How did you know that?” He demanded, Meister shrugging as the medic's deft, skilled digits paused in doing the repairs. “Either you're lying about being a neutral or you're a telepath.”

Meister grimaced a little, realizing that maybe he had slipped up by saying so much. “I'll explain later.” He answered as Knockout nodded slowly and began to work again, the suspicion never once fading from his optics. “You remind me a lot of that crazy Autobot lieutenant.” Knockout stated, shivering a little at the mention of the name, surprising Meister a bit but he remained silent as Knockout continued talking. “He's a sadist... Terrifying, but you don't act like him...” The medic paused as he set aside his cleaning supplies and turned around to graft the wound shut, Meister flinching a little. “Jazz and Prowl are both mechs that you don't want to mess with, but Ricochet... Now that's a mech that gives the term 'phsycopath' a whole new meaning.... He gains pleasure from torturning mechs physically, but lives to torture them sexually. He has a Ember so evil and twisted, you would swear upon everything that he's the reincarnation of Unicron himself.” Knockout told the silver bot before him, shuddering violently while Meister stared in shock. “But aren' there rules bout tha?” The silver mech cried in horror. “Bout treatin' a prisoner fairly? It's against our beliefs ta torture or abuse a mech through sexual terms!” He added loudly.

Knockout's clear blue optics stared into Meister's, a bitter little smile twisting his lipplates. “Now I can believe that you're a neutral...” He stated before venting softly, turning and facing Meister completely as he prepared to explain. “The Autobots don't care about any rules, Meister. They just take what they want... Many Decepticons just vanish, and we don't know if they've been captured or not, only for us to find out the horrors they had gone through orns after they've been offlined. Horrors that I will not speak of here.” Knockout murmured, optics unfocused as if he was thinking before they readjusted and he looked at the corvette, who was waiting for him to continue. “Autobots take what they want, Meister.” The medic was nearly whispering now. “In fact, they're very good at hiding that they have captured a mech, and they even look for mechs that they might enjoy fragging on the battlefield... They frag the offlined bodies of both our mechs and their own. They have all sorts of kinky, twisted ideas... I shouldn't have to say, because I'm sure you would know, having been their pirosner and all.” Knockout stated with a vent, shaking his helm. “But once they get you to depend on them... Or you get Stockholm's syndrome... You'll be bound to their will forever.” He stated in a haunting tone before themedbay door slid open and a large, hulking mech stepped into the room, colouring of a light silver, followed behind by Soundwave.

“This is the mystery mech?” Megatron demanded, but his voice was smooth and warm sounding, making Meister relax a little.

“Yes lord.” Soundwave reported. “Designated Meister. Faction: Claim of Neutrality.” He added as the silver corvetted just nodded, wondering if he should tell him what, where and who he really was, dismissing that thought for a moment as he made up his processor. “I want to be a Decepticon.” He spoke aloud, the three other mechs stiffening a little and looking at him in surprise.

Megatron recovered first, eyeing him in a curious way before moving over to stand before him. “Making a decision so hastily?” He asked, tapping the Autobot mark. “And when you wear the mark of an Autobot?” He demanded, although not unkindly.

Meister was silent for a moment before he decided to tell them. “I'm not fram aroun' here.” He stated slowly, noticing the expectant looks on the others' faceplates as they waited for an explanation. “Not even from this dimension.” He added, the three mechs frowning at him but remaining silent as he continued. “From where I come from, everythin' is different than wha it is here... There, Cons are evil and Autobots are good... Even you're colourin' is different.” HE added, his tone lost as he looked up at Megatron. “Ya all have counterparts in ma dimension... For example, I am the countapart of your Jazz...” He murmured before falling silent, the medbay as quiet as the nothingness in a black hole, Megatron finally turning towards Soundwave, gesturing for him to speak.

“Meister's EM only tells of honesty and nervousness... He doesn't think or act like Jazz.” The tall, ghostly-white mech announced. “And... I can see his memories... It is true...” Silence fell efore the TIC spoke up again, the light, teasing tone surprising them all. “Knockout is very attractive in red.” He stated, causing the blue medic to gasp loudly as he took offense to the statement, a look that could be marked down as horror in his optics. “RED?? Out of all the colors in the universe, I'm RED? Humph!” He snorted, crossing his arms before Megatron motioned for silence, which was quickly obeyed, the three piping down.

“If Meister is telling the truth, and since there is no known way to get him to return to his dimension, then we will accept him into our ranks.” The hulking mech stated calmly. “However, Meister's alternate dimension will not be spoken of since it may sway our more... Weak-processored mechs, and could unsettle many more.” He added, earning nods from those around him before he held out a servo, Meister hesitantly taking it in his own as the warlord gripped it. “Welcome, Meister.”

Meister smiled and nodded as his servo was released and Knockout forced him to lie down on his backstruts, getting out tools as Soundwave was ordered to find out as much as he could about Meister's skills and previous fighting experience as possible.

**********

Meister walked quietly behind Starscream, his commanding officer and Megatron's SIC, gingerly feeling the Decepticon insignia again. It had been several orns and he still jumped everytime he saw it before he remembered and was able to relax again. He had gone on several raids with the other Decepticons, enjoying the company of Starscream and his trinemates greatly, but still missing his relationship with Prowl... Who was most likely grieving for him as if he was offline, the thought making his Ember clench and distracting him from what he was doing, crashing into the back of Starscream when the seeker stopped walking and Meister noticed too late. They were heading off to a seemingly abandoned mine, and had just entered it in search of any energon scraps that they could pick up or mine since their own supply was at a dangerous low. Now Meister looked up and saw a group of Autobots standing in front of them, and, when he glanced back, he saw another few standing behind, trapping them in the passage.

Meister's optics widened when the others were suddenly dodging as the Autobots opened fire on the unsuspecting group of Decepticons, the corvette dodging with them in a desperate attempt to keep from getting hit, the other Decepticons scrambling as they tried to recover from their shock and return fire, Meister running when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a familiar, green and black mech.

Growling, Meister placed his pede in a well-aimed kick into Goldbug's abdomen, sending the other mech through the air to crash against the cavern wall and slide to the ground where he scrambled to his pedes and charged again, the silver con catching him straight in the chassis, the momentum of the others' charge sending both mechs crashing into the stone wall with the sound of squealing metal on metal and hissing of hydraulics, Meister grunting when he crashed to the ground.

Standing up quickly, Meister blocked Goldbug's fist and spun around, kicking him hard in the helm, the clang resounding in the cave and mingling with the sounds of others fighting. The blow of Meister's pede to Goldbug's helm dented the metal and knocked the green and black bot offline, Meister catching Goldbug's sword and spinning on the heel of his pede, slicing into the side of an Wheeljack as he tried to offline Airachnid, who took that chance to pin the mech to the wall with a spray of web. “Thanks, Meister.” The spider femme called before fleeing.

Meister grinned and nodded before he suddenly felt unsettled and he looked up to see two mechs, one a pitch black with red markings while the other was a dark purple, the silver corvette feeling his Ember go cold when he recognized the purple mech as his counterpart Jazz... As he watched, Jazz leered down at him and pressed an axe into the arms of the black bot, snatching up a sword before approaching. “Mine.” He snarled as he approached the frightened Meister.

Recovering quickly, Meister got into a defensive stance as Jazz's servos lifted up the sword over his helm, the purple Autobot attacking the silver Decepticon aggressively, who quickly twisted away from the blow. “Nevva seen ya before.” Jazz hissed as he swung and jabbed at the silver corvette so quickly that Meister could only dodge and block the blows, surprised at just how quick and efficient his counterpart was, optics wide as he tried everything to get around those deadly blades that flashed around his body, trying to keep from being mortally wounded as he backpedaled, the other bot smirking in triumph as he followed. “You are slow, clumsy.” Jazz growled as he spun and kicked Meister in the helm, causing stars to flash through Meister's optics, whiting out for a brief moment, the silver mech trying to recover when a burning, white-hot pain in his left thigh, telling of the steely intrusion of the sword impaling him, making Meister yelp in pain, blue optics wide as he saw the blade buried to the hilt there, so focused on his pain that he didn't see the kick until it had hit him, sending him flying off of the sword to crash into the wall of the cavern, rolling several times before coming to a stop on his back.

Groaning, Meister attempted to stand upright when a pede crashed down on his chassis, pinning him as he gripped Jazz's ankle joint, optics wide and white with fear.

“So weak.” Jazz leered down at him as the black mech appeared beside him, handing Jazz the axe, the purple Autobot hefting it above his helm. “Too bad you'll never live to improve.”

Meister's optics widened as he brought his arms up in a desperate, futile attempt to keep the other mech from killing him. “Jazz! Don't kill me! I-I'm you!” He shouted, trembling as he waited for the strike that would separate his helm from his shoulders when he felt a cold, harsh grip on his chin and he was forced to look up into the red optics of Jazz, who leered at him. “You are me? An impossible feat unless you're a trick, a processless drone created to look like me... Perhaps because you wish to interface with my mates?” He added with a hiss as he turned the silver mech's faceplates this way and that, making the black bot beside him grunt. “He does look like you, Jazz.” He stated as he crouched down beside Meister, trailing a servo over his chassis and lower body, making the silver mech shiver in his helplessness. “Wonder if he screams like you?”

Meister shuddered at the sound of that voice, which was so cold and cruel that he could almost feel it, feeling the lust in the touch to his chassis and abdomen but he kept silent so as not to encourage him.

“Shut up, Ricochet.” Jazz shot back as the black bot, Ricochet, smirked widely at the thought. “Explain you little glitch! Are you a drone created to look like me?”

Meister's optics widened in horror when he heard the mention of Ricochet, fear crushing his Ember as he trembled and tried to respond. “I-I'm from another dimension.” He answered, trying to keep his tone cool and calm. “I'm ya in a different time zone, a-an' I ended up here by acc-ident.” He stammered as he tried to watch what Ricochet was doing out of the corner of his optics, unable to move his helm since his chin was still within Jazz's tight grasp. Instead, he was forced to stare up into the red optics of Jazz that bored into his clear blue, making the smaller mech turn his optics away, unable to keep optic contact with the other.

“Fine...” Jazz hissed softly as Meister chanced a small glance up at him, hoping that he wouldn't die or be hurt in any other way although a small piece of him told him that it was impossible to not be hurt when at the mercy of two of the most sadistic mechs he had ever heard about. He looked up at Jazz as the purple mech glanced at his black twin. “We'll take him with us.” Jazz announced before turning and walking back through the cavern, heading for the entrance.

Meister stared after Jazz and he was forced to his pedes, trembling a little as he tried to keep himself from doing so, stilling as he suddenly noticed a sight that he had been to focused on Jazz to notice earlier... Wheeljack, webbed front-first against the cavern wall, being felt up by his wrecker companion, Bulkhead.

“I warn you, Bulkhead you fragging creation of a glitch!! If you touch me one more-AH!” Wheeljack screamed loudly when the massive brown mech thrust into him from behind, making Meister tremble even more violently as he watched Jetfire egg the brown wrecker on, Wheeljack spewing curses and groaning, occasionally giving off a scream, the sound of metal raking against metal that was the result of Bulkhead's hips crashing against Wheeljack's was sickening and Meister felt his tanks churn, giving him the need to purge, but he held it in as he realized something horrible... He had escaped death only for something much, much worse.

Meister felt sharp claws dig into his chin as he was forced to look up into Ricochet's faceplates that was twisted with an abnormal smile that made the silver mech tremble when he saw the insanity in the red optics.

A servo closed around the frightened mech's neck cables and he was lifted up by it, his servos clawing helplessly, uselessly, at Ricochet's wrist as his pedes were lifted off the ground and his neck cables strained at the sudden weight it was forced to hold up, Meister's mouth opening in a desperate attempt to get air as he stared into those sick, red optics.

“We're going to make you regret the day your prostibot of a carrier delivered you.” Ricochet hissed as he trailed his glossa up Meister's cheek plate and over his nasal ridge, making the silver mech cringe in disgust and fear when he was dropped to the ground, staying on servos and knee joints, one servo at his neck cables as he gasped for air when he suddenly felt the harsh, cruel grip close around the back of his neck cables, forcing him to follow Ricochet in a half-crouch, pain flashing up his left leg from the stab wound as he was dragged out into the open.

Meister struggled desperately in an attempt to escape, fear crushing his Ember as he was dragged away, shutting his optics tightly as he was forced passed the place where Wheeljack's rape was taking place, still able to hear the disgusting groans of the hulking brown mech as he abused his companion, sickening the small silver mech as he was forced back through the field and into a new, terrible reality.

**********

Meister sat in the corner of a very small closet, arms wrapped around his knees as he lay his helm down on them, trembling. He had been deposited non-too-gently within the closet only about an joor ago, but he was already so, so frightened. He had no idea what was awaiting for him the moment he was dragged from his somewhat safe haven, no idea what he should expect as he listened to the echoing cries, screams and shouts that would break the eerie silence every little while and he knew that his would soon join in.

As if that thought had been voiced and heard, Meister looked up when the closet opened suddenly, readjusting his optics to the small amount of light that came into the previously dark room he was in, able to make out three dark forms standing in front of the doorway. “Out.” A voice, Jazz's, ordered.

Shaking in fear that he tried to contain, Meister decided it was best to obey for now and he stepped out of the closet, staring at the ground a little as he heard it shut behind him. He had been strong through several interrogations at the hands of the Decepticons in his world... Strong, cocky, never broke, but... But now? Now he was so slagging scared. These mechs were a hundred times worse than the Decepticons he knew. He felt three sets of optics fix on him, felt them rake down his frame as they looked him over, but Ricochet's... Ricochet's made him want to curl up in a ball and sob his optics out like an overgrown sparkling. He cast a glance upwards now and recognized Prowl easily enough, but knew that this wasn't the Praxian he knew, this was a sparkless mech that wouldn't help him.

Meister flinched but forced himself to give a small growl when a servo reached out to brush against his side, his growl turning into a cry of pain when he was backhanded hard in the faceplates, denting his cheek plating as the silver mech yelped and was shoved back hard against a wall, causing a jolt of pain to pass through his doorwings when they made contact with the wall, the mech leaning against it, optics wide.

“Don't growl at your masters.” Jazz snapped harshly before he stepped forward, and, in a flash of movement, grabbed Meister's left wrist in his abusive grip, Prowl snatching the other one up as both mechs pinned them above the frightened corvette's helm.

Meister was nearly choked by fear when he realized that his servos were pinned and he looked at Prowl with pleading optics. “P-Prowl! Pl-please!” He whimpered. “Help me.” He begged as Ricochet approached and hit him again, causing pain to flash through his already aching cheek plates, whimpering when sharp digits dug into his chin, making little cuts as Meister's faceplates were forced to turn upwards so that he was looking into the terrifying gaze of Jazz's twin.

“Don't speak unless you're spoken to.” Ricochet hissed at him, Meister not responding in any way as he just trembled, trying to fight the painful grips on his wrists as Ricochet leaned closer, Meister freezing in horror when he felt the black mech's glossa trail agonizingly slowly over his lipplates, the helpless mech trying to turn his helm away, the claws digging deeper into his chin, making him wince slightly.

Meister stared with wide optics when the bigger mech's licked his lipplates. “Mine.” Ricochet growled before slamming his lipplates against Meister's, the silver corvette gasping slightly into the harsh kiss, the grip on his chin keeping him from turning away, the mech only able to struggle helplessly as the thin metal of his lipplates were bruised by the vicious mech, his faceplates forced upwards so that Ricochet could deepen it.

Ricochet smirked, biting the corner of those soft, whimpering lipplates and licking at the energon that welled up from the small, shallow wound, smirking against Meister's lipplates before he took advantage of the smaller mech's gasp, getting his glossa between his bruised lipplates and into his mouth, causing the restrained mech to gag as he tried to keep his own glossa away from the mech assaulting his mouth, the black mech gleaning pleasure from the little defiance as he growled and rubbed his glossa against the others.

Meister needed air and he struggled desperately, biting back a whimper when he felt the contact between their glossas, gasping for air when his faceplates were released, helm dipping down as he tried to get the feeling of Ricochet's invading glossa out of his mouth when his chin was grabbed again and he looked up at Ricochet. “Enjoy it?” The sadistic mech smirked, making Prowl laugh.

Glaring, Meister spat into the black mech's faceplates, his oral lubricant tinted blue from the energon that orginated from where the insides of his lipplates had raked against his denta, an eerie silence filling the room before Ricochet let out a vicious snarl and then motioned to Jazz and Prowl with his helm, both mechs smirking as they dragged Meister towards the berth, the silver mech's optics widening as he attempted to struggle, now able to observe the rest of the room... There was a berth that looked like a surgical gurney, with chains and tools around it, making his energon run cold. There was also a lot of ropes and hooks hanging from the roof, which he could only imagine what they would be used for as he tried to plead with his captors. “No! Don't! This is wrong!” He shouted as Ricochet followed behind them, a little smirk playing out over the corners of his mouth.

Meister was forced down over the berth, no matter how much he fought, and his servos restrained above his helm, faceplates forced into the berth as someone leaned on his helm to keep him from lifting it, muffling his cries until he was forced to fall silent.

The bound mech was frightened as he sensed someone lean in close to his audio. “Listen here ya lil glitch.” Jazz's voice reached his audio and he knew that the purple mech was extremely close when he felt lipplates brush against his audio, making him want to pull away but couldn't since his helm was pinned. “We are goin' to break ya. We are goin' to feed ya spikes and transfluids until tha's all you'll evva think about eatin'. We are goin' to frag you're valve so raw tha' the lining will need ta be replaced, and so much tha' you'll look sparked with all the transfluids tha'll be sloshin' around your gestation chambers... Maybe I'll even tie with ya and knock ya up..” Jazz whispered into his audio, the bound mech twitching a little as he squirmed, yelping when his aft was slapped, struggling again as he felt a clawed servo trail over him before he was getting stripped of his armour, his fear increasing with each piece.

The weight lifted off of Meister's helm and he lifted it as he thrashed his legs and tried to kick whoever stood behind him when his hips were grasped tightly, claws digging into them, causing rivulets of energon to dribble down his thighs as Meister bit his lipplates as he felt cold, harsh digits feeling around his interface array.

Jazz smirked at the little useless struggles his victim gave, chuckling darkly as he felt around the valve covering for the manuel latch at an agonizingly slow pace. “Where is it~?” He asked in mock glee as he dug his claws in a little, earning a small yelp again. “Ah, here it is.” Jazz purred as he felt the latch, but then, without warning, dug his claws into the seams of the panel, ripping it off and relishing the cry of pain that Meister gave as the purple bot tossed the panel away like scrap... It wasn't like the silver bot was going to need it again. He was just a valve for them to shove their spikes into, and he would prefer that it be exposed to them permanently so that there would be no doubt about who was in charge.

“Shut up!” Prowl snarled from where his helm was, hitting him hard when he turned to look at the Praxian. “Believe me, you're not going to need a valve cover again.” He added cruelly.

Meister clenched his fists. “You don't know wha-ah-ahhh!” He gasped when he felt a spike get pressed against his dry valve, optics wide as his breathing hitched. “No...” He whispered.

“Complain all you want ya lil pleasure bot! But it'll jus make me wanna frag ya harder!” Jazz's voice came from somewhere behind Meister as he squirmed helplessly.

Jazz smirked at the struggling bot, groping his aft roughly, squeezing it a bit before he guided his spike in line with the unaroused valve, loving how Meister tried to move away, loving the fear that caused the silver mech's frame to shake as Jazz pushed passed the outer lips of the valve.

Meister cried out when a slight pain that began to blossom into much much greater pain emanated from between his legs, screaming when Jazz slammed into his dry valve, pain exploding in his lower regions, his cry muffled by the berth he pressed his faceplates into, clenching his fists tightly. “N-No! Please no!” Meister cried out as Jazz pulled back out, the ridges on his spike catching on the soft mesh, cutting the valve when he rammed back into his body, spreading his valve wide, the dry, bleeding walls stretching to accommodate the spike that was slightly too big.

Meister felt a little sob pass from between his bruised lipplates when his helm was grabbed and jerked upwards, straining his neck cables, his optics widening when he saw Prowl's erect spike micrometers from his faceplates, little beads of silvery transfluid on the tip. “Open your mouth you little piece of sharware!” Prowl ordered as he mock thrust at the bound mech, his pre-transfluid smearing up Meister's cheek plating, making him grimace in disgust as the Praxian tried to get the silver bot's mouth open, growling when he found it clenched shut tightly. “Frag him harder, Jazz!” Prowl hissed lustfully. “Make him scream!”

Meister whimpered and struggled when he heard the purple mech snarl and felt the large spike pound into him, crashing sharply against the cluster of sensor nodes at the very back of his valve.

“Ah-ahhh!” Meister screamed in pain, his cry cut off and muffled by Prowl's spike being shoved down his intake, the Praxian beginning to thrust in and out of his mouth without giving him any time to adjust, causing the corvette to gag and choke the whole time, giving a muffled scream when Jazz's spike caught in one of the cuts in his valve, tearing it a little wider, Meister sobbing around Prowl's spike as it was forced in and out of the wet heat of his mouth.

Meister arched in pain as he tried to find a way to escape what was happening, escape the pain, any attempt at verbal begging was always turned into gagging by the Praxian's hard, fast thrusts down his intake that made his optics well up with lubricant.

Jazz overloaded with a loud snarl of pleasure, ramming in up to the hilt, his sac pressed tightly against Meister's aft, smearing lubricant and transfluid as the purple mech revved his engines, rattling Meister and causing the sensitivity in all of the sensor nodes hidden in the soft lining of his valve to spike.

Meister screamed in pain when he felt the swollen member burrow into him, feeling it twitch before he was being filled with the hot, thick transfluids, it pummeling the back of his nearly-raw valve with each spray of fluid from the pulsating spike, the silvery fluids getting into the cuts and making it feel like his valve was being filled with liquid fire, Jazz ripping out of him and making him cry out again as blue-tinted transfluid gushed out of his abused valve and down his spread legs.

Meister sobbed louder now, never knowing any sort of inner pain that was as bad as he was currently facing with his valve, Prowl purring in sadistic pleasure as he thrust deeper into the drooling intake, Meister not being able to swallow his own oral lubricant as obscene, wet sounds filled the room aside from Meister's loud sobbing as his bruised lipplates were forced to stretch around the Praxian's spike.

Suddenly, without warning the spike within his mouth twitched before releasing it's bitter fluids into his intake, Meister sputtering and choking on it, coughing as it spilled over his glossa, Prowl continuing to thrust in an attempt to keep his overload going as long as possible. “Swallow it you pleasure bot!”

Meister ignored the order and bit Prowl now, the Praxian crying out and jerking away from him, allowing the corvette to spit the fluids out of his mouth, a hard slap to the silver bot's aft making him draw in a sharp breath, and, with it, any fluids that were still in his intake, Prowl punching him hard in the faceplates now, the bound mech helpless to fight back as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

Loud pedesteps sounded and Meister felt his faceplates get turned to make him look up at Ricochet, who smirked at the sight of oral lubricants and transfluids leaking out of the corners of the silver mech's mouth and dribbling down his chin. “Soon.” The big black mech hissed in a sadistic tone. “Soon you will learn just how valuable every drop of transfluid is.” He whispered as he bit into Meister's cheek plating, sucking the energon that leaked out of it before pulling away. “You'll see it as fuel, the very essence of your ember.” He said, carressing the smaller mech's cheek plating in mock gentleness before punching Meister hard.

Meister cried out as his helm snapped to the side, pain running up and down his neck cables as they had extra strain put on them, the silver mech trembling.

“Look at me.”

Trembling at the voice, Meister forced himself to look back up at Ricochet, who smiled cruelly. “Good boy.” He taunted, patting his helm before continuing. “Now. I'm going to say this once, and only once, so you better get it the first time. There is no mercy here. If you make a mistake, you pay.” The black bot snarled. “Biting is something a bad mech would do. Now, for biting Prowl, we will frag you until you're ready to swallow transfluid. The sooner you do, the sooner we stop fragging this sweet, tight little valve of yours.” He hissed, cupping Meister's aft and forcing his thumb digit between the folds of his abused valve, making Meister whine in pain and fear.

Meister stared up at Ricochet with wide optics while the black mech motioned his two mates over, feeling the fear in him as they loomed over him, knowing that he had made a terrible mistake...

**********

Meister lay in the same position he had been for the past several joors when his tormentors received comms, Jazz and Prowl swearing loudly in displeasure, the purple mech ripping his spike out of the limp, unresponsive silver mech whose dim optics flickered to show the pain that he could no longer express aloud.

Ricochet made no notion of complaint or displeasure as he moved over beside Meister, thinking of how much better things would be when he would have the silver bot filling his every single need like an obedient earth puppy, and knew that the best way to make that happen without Meister becoming a processless mech would be to have him totally dependant on them... So he would force the silver mech to become dependant by feeding him, and feeding him only transfluids unless a reward was in good order. Just like a sparkling was dependant on it's carrier for low-grade energon, so he would make Meister dependant on him and his bondmates for fuel, or more, transfluids.

Meister shivered a little, optics shut as he sensed Ricochet just standing beside him in such a way, static spurting from his voice box when he felt a cold, clawed servo come to rest on his swollen abdomen, swollen with the excessive amount of transfluids that had been forced into his gestation chambers from the countless fraggings he had received from Prowl and Jazz, but Ricochet had not yet participated yet, and he vaguely wondered why. He wasn't aware of the fact that Ricochet was like an animal, watching him get fragged to see what areas would make him scream, see how much spirit he had, calculate how to slowly whittle away at his processor until he was shaped into the pleasure bot the black bot wanted.

Audios perked when Meister heard the sound of receding pedesteps and he relaxed against the berth now and falling into stasis rapidly, knowing that his function would get a whole lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Meister groaned around the ball gag in his mouth, oral lubricants dribbling out from around the rubber ball between his denta as the silver mech lay exposed on his back, servos bound above his helm, paint scuffed and streaked with silvery transfluids as his blue optics remained dim. The helpless mech shifted his lower body uncomfortably, his three captors having proven true to their word and fragged his valve raw.

Wincing, Meister inwardly cursed the feeling of fluids sloshing around in his gestation chambers from where they were locked within him, his shifting causing it to move around his insides as he felt nothing but need and hunger, whimpering as he rubbed his glossa around the ball in his mouth, wanting nothing more than to eat something... Anything.... Including transfluids.

Meister perked a little when the door opened and Prowl walked into the dimly lit berthroom, the Praxian moving past the squirming mech to search through a desk for some datapads, Meister following the other mech with his blue optics for as long as he could see him, letting out a needy whimper as he balked and squirmed in the chains, attempting to get attention and maybe even the fluids he needed to not fall into stasis lock.

Prowl laughed at the way the mech tried to get his attention, sauntering over. “Awww.~ Is the little Decepticon wanting to suck spike?” He purred tauntingly, smirking when he saw how the blue optics shone a little brighter now and he heard another whine.

Shaking his helm, Prowl's optics wandered over the quivering frame, optics falling onto Meister's spike, held erect by the little steel ring wrapped around the base of it to keep the helpless mech from overloading. Laughing as he flicked the over-sensitive spike, Prowl enjoyed another needy keen that came from the silver mech who had attempted to jerk away from the flick.

Meister trembled as Prowl made a tsking sound and shook his helm. “You shouldn't pull away from my touch.” The Praxian taunted, Meister trembling as he felt the sharp taloned digits wrap around his spike and give it a few painful squeezes, the silver corvette forcing himself to thrust at the servo causing more terrible swelling of his spike that made him whimper.

“Hmmmm... Too bad for you I'm busy~.” Prowl mocked before releasing his spike and sauntering off again, leaving as he laughed at the whimpers coming from the berth behind him.

Meister began to keen loudly and constantly in hopes that one of his 'masters' would come and relieve him... Feed him... He felt an overwhelming need for transfluids, thinking about how the three mechs' transfluid tasted slightly different from each other, moaning into the gag before he heard the door open, jerking to look as Ricochet entered.

“What the slag are you whining about?!” The mech shouted as he approached the bound mech, who immediately fell silent as the black mech punched the sensitive bulge in his abdominal plating, making the Decepticon cry out and attempt to scrunch up, empty tanks keeping him from purging. He whined helplessly as Ricochet punched that area again, sending the transfluids sloshing from the blow.

Finally, Meister forced himself into silence to keep from getting struck again, trembling as Ricochet smirked down at him in approval. “Good mech.” He leered before reaching over and grabbing a small steel rod that had a sharp tip on it, Meister's optics widening as he shook his helm vigorously and attempted to clench his legs together, finding himself unable to do so since they were chained apart.

Ricochet snarled when he noticed the attempt to deny him from doing what he wanted to do. “Now I will have to punish you again.” He hissed before shoving two digits up Meister's sore valve and scissoring them to fit the steel rod between each digit, removing his digits as he began to work the rod up his valve.

Meister gasped and pulled at his bound servos a little as he felt the cold steel moving deeper and deeper between his legs, his valve walls convulsing at the steely intrusion, his venting becoming ragged as he watched a cruel smirk spread across Ricochet's face when the rod came to an obstruction... The entrance to his womb. The silver corvette whimpered as he felt the rod pushing against it, a sharp, painful prick causing him to jerk a little and clench his servos tightly as the rod poked a hole in his womb.

Trembling, Meister gasped as he felt the rod being pulled out slowly, a steady flow of stone-cold transfluids pouring out from between his legs to pool beneath his aft uncomfortably.

“Now...” Ricochet's voice caused Meister to look up at him fearfully. “Your punishment.” The black mech announced with a smirk as Mesiter whined softly in fear, but perked in excitement when Ricochet's panel snapped back and his large, ridged spike was allowed to slip out, standing erect as it twitched from the sudden exposure to cold air.

Meister let out a soft, releived keen and lifted his helm from the berth, nuzzling the pulsating spike and smearing his face with the beads of transfluids on the tip, yelping when he was slapped, immediately stilling as he stared up at Ricochet, who smirked and forced his spike into the snug hole in the ball gagging him. It was put there specifically so that they could frag his mouth and keep him from biting them.

Gagging as the spike poked out of the hole and into the back of his intake, Meister gagged and coughed as his intake convulsed and quivered from the assault of the large spike slamming against the very back of his intake. He was unable to close his mouth, but a part of him, his broken side, told him that he deserved this treatment while the less dominant side that was his old personality told him that this was abuse and so so terribly wrong.

Ricochet was thrusting in and out of the hole in the rubber ball now, fast and hard, enjoying the little keens and gags it got out of the helpless corvette who had oral lubricants leaking steadily from his mouth now and dribbling down his chin as he tried to plead and beg, the sounds garbled and completely unintelligible, making the big black mech laugh.

“Be silent pet.” Ricochet ordered coldly, Meister immediately falling silent besides the obscene, wet sounds of the spike slipping in and out of his intake, the silver mech flinching and whining softly before another slap forced him back into silence as he passively allowed his intake to be abused while he waited for the black and red mech to overload, which was some time later.... And that was when Meister realized that his punishment was much, much worse than he expected...

Bitter transfluids filled Meister's intake and he desperately attempted to swallow it, to get some of it into his empty tanks, but it spilled out of his mouth around the ball gag as he desperately tried to swallow, keening as he discovered that he couldn't... The helpless, desperate sound making a cruel glint alight in the red of his tormentor's optics. “Did you want to swallow that?” Ricochet leered at him, his smirk growing as he watched Meister nod hopefully.

Meister winced slightly when he felt Ricochet begin to stroke his helm, but leaned into the touch with a silent plea for mercy showing in his optics. “No more biting?” His master asked and Meister shook his helm quickly as he stared up at the black bot, feeling the gag being removed, he closed his mouth slowly, working his sore jaw in relief.

“Get up.” Ricochet ordered coldly as Meister felt his servos and ankles get unchained and he felt a collar being put around his neck. “On your servos and knees.” The black mech added and Meister slowly obeyed, wondering what was going to happen to him.

Looking up into the red optics with his own, dull blue, Meister tried to figure out what was going to be ordered of him now that he was in this position.

“Now...” Ricochet began as he smirked down at the slightly smaller bot. “You bit Prowl, so you are going to crawl through this base to him and plead for his transfluids. If he refuses but I think that you did well enough begging like the little pleasure bot you are, I will give you mine.”

Meister listeneed carefully to the instructions he was being given in silence, staring up at his master who reached down and grabbed his chin, leaning close. “Understand one thing about me pet... I am the one in charge. Not Jazz, not Prowl. I am the one that can hurt you the most. So you obey me above either of the other two. Got it?”

Trembling violently in the grasp of the black mech, Meister nodded slowly, yelping when he was kicked. “Start crawling.” Ricochet's voice reached his audios and he slowly, on shaking limbs, crawled to the door and then out into the hall, following behind Ricochet while remaining on his servos and knee joints, his master steering him clear of others so that he wouldn't have to share his pet.

Finally, Meister crawled into a room where Prowl was sitting as he worked through several security datapads, Meister looking up at Ricochet, who only motioned with his helm for him to continue on his own, the silver corvette quickly obeying as Prowl noticed him and watched him approach with a little smirk on his lipplates.

“M-m-master Prowl, s-sir...” Meister yelped when Ricochet, who had followed behind him, hit his aft hard. “Don't act like a sparkling, Meister.” He snarled darkly, Meister quickly correcting himself. “Master Pro-owl.” He stammered, scooting closer. “I... C-can I have some of y-your transfluids?” He asked, optics pleading with desperation clearly seen.

Prowl smirked and leaned back in his seat. “Tell my why you want it... Tell me what you want, pleasure bot!” He growled darkly, Meister moving forwards more and laying his helm on the chair between the praxian's thighs. “P-Please, shove your sp-pike d-down ma intake! Let ma have tha honour of suckin' you and getting' your fl-fluids in my em-empty tanks!” He nearly sobbed with the desperation he felt inside, the praxian laughing and placing a servo to the back of the silver mech's helm, pulling him forwards until his lips were against the panel concealing his spike. “Earn it, pleasure bot.” He hissed.

Meister, desperate for some sort of nutrition, immediately began to suck on the housing, nibbling and stroking along the seam with his glossa in an attempt to find the manual latch, receiving a smack from the Praxian. “You're not allowed to use the latch.” Prowl taunted him, Meister whining softly as he sucked on the housing with renewed vigor, trying to get at the hidden spike just out of his reach.

Prowl raked his claws down his helm, drawing tiny streaks of energon, the silver mech between his legs barely noticing, too fixated on his task to feel it, making the black and gold mech chuckle as he felt his spike housing heat up, feeling the nibbling and wet, warm glossa with slight pleasure, but wanted to have the mech suck him off willingly, so he opened his panel.

Letting out a tiny purr, Meister heard the click of the panel sliding back and immediately latched onto the spike and sucking it hard and fast, earning a surprised grunt from his master, who tightened his grip on his helm.

Meister sucked the spike in his mouth hard and roughly, swallowing around it to mimick the constrictions of a valve, bobbing his helm to deep throat the throbbing length that wasn't nearly as big and Ricochet's, and he found himself aching for that greater girth, the thought arousing him as lubricants collected in his permanently exposed valve, moaning around the hard length in his intake and making Prowl laugh. “Sucking a spike and leaking lubricants?? He's definitely a little prostibot!” He cried gleefully before giving off a small groan of pleasure. “Such a talented little mech...”

Meister whined happily since he was unable, and unwilling, to speak, finding himself greatly enjoying the praise he was receiving more than the punishments as he pulled away from the spike so that just the tip of it was in his mouth, nibbling at it before pressing his glossa into the slit, causing Prowl to grunt and his claws to dig into Meister's helm, the silver bot having to hold back a whimper.

Prowl lost control now and pushed Meister onto his backstrut, straddling his face as he began to thrust hard, fast and deep, Meister purring at the dominance being shown as he sucked on the moving spike.

The room was silent besides the sound of Prowl's grunts and groans, and also the slurping sounds Meister made as he sucked on the spike of his abuser, obscene, wet sounds filling his audios as the throbbing spike thrust in and out of his mouth being the most prominent sound.

Finally, Meister felt the familiar twitch of the spike that was drawn out until just the tip was inside his mouth, the hot, bitter fluids spilling over his glossa and Meister wrapped his servos around the base of the spike, rhythmically squeezing it in an attempt to milk out as much transfluids out of the spike as possible, swallowing what he had so far.

The Praxian moaned and looked up at Ricochet. “He's going to make me overload again.” He stated as his bondmate smirked and laughed coldly. “Let him... He's hungry and you're enjoying it.” He answered firmly, his mate nodding and grunting as he felt Meister's combined squeezes and sucks work him back up to full erection, the cycle starting over.

**********

Meister was alone in the berthroom of his masters now, pacing a little in boredom, wishing he would be allowed out, turning when he heard the door open and realizing that it was about the time when at least one of his master's arrived to use him, blue optics falling onto the dark purple form of Jazz, the silver mech immediately stilling as he looked up at the mech approaching him, still as he waited to see what he would be required to do for his counterpart.

“Sling... Now.” Jazz ordered, Meister staring at the ground. “Yes Master Jazz...” He whimpered softly as he moved over the the sling and lay down over it, held up by it while his arms and legs hung down, not able to touch the ground.

Silently, Meister winced when he heard the sound of chains rattling and craned his helm to watch Jazz collect chains and a couple other items, coming back as the silver mech lay compliantly, wincing a little as Jazz chained his limbs into awkward positions.

Meister yelped when his aft was slapped. “Yes, master?” He asked, unable to see the mech behind him. “Spread 'em.” Jazz responded firmly, the silver mech immediately obeying as he spread his legs as best he could with the awkwardsness of his situation as he felt Jazz wrap the chains around his legs to keep them open, forcing him into an awkward ball as he was also blindfolded, servos chained behind his back. “M-Master Jazz?” He asked, trying to see where the purple mech was, squirming when he felt a thumb digit get forced up his waste port, trembling a little.

“What ya want, pleasure bot?” Jazz growled as he forced the digit in further, reaching around to fondle the ring that was inserted through Meister's spike, made so that they could attache a leash to it and make him more compliant for when they had to bring him for a 'walk' or to the medbay.

“C-can I eat afta this?” Meister asked hopefully as he squirmed in the sling again, bucking a little at the digit irritating his aft port, his waste valve not as thickly lined as his valve now was, and would need to be broken in just like his valve had been.

Jazz chuckled softly at the question, smirking. “So eager... Perhaps, now speak dirta.” He ordered as he removed his digit and rubbed a thick gel of heating fluids over his own spike, then smeared it over the soft protoflesh of Meister's aft, using a digit to push some into the waste port that he was going to break in. He pressed the tip of his spike against Meister's aft, using his servos to keep the opening stretched a little until his spike head had made it in, then he released it and began to push in deeper, earning a whine from Meister.

Meister squirmed a bit in the sling, wanting to pull away from the spike pressing into his tight aft, whimpering. “S-Slag...” He complained at the slight pain he was beginning to feel, yelping as Jazz gripped his hips to hold him still, ramming all the way into him now and making him cry out in pain, his aft feeling like it was burning. “F-frag me till I'm sore an' canna walk straight!” He cried out. “Mmmm~ Let ma feel ya in so deep tha' I scream! That I feel like your gonna rip ma open!” He pleaded, bucking as he felt the heat emanating from the spike being covered in heating oils, which caused him to quickly build up lubricants in his valve. “Ngh! H-Harder master!” He begged loudly.

Jazz growled in pleasure as he hilted himself into the warm waste valve, the silver mech swinging frowards on the sling to cause the spike to slip out from the deeper depth, making Meister whin in complaint. “Ma-ake my pleasure c-core ra-ah-hahhh! Raw!” He screamed with pleasure as Jazz gripped his hips again to keep him still from moving with the sling, beginning to pound into his aft port as he wriggled and moaned.

“Keep talkin' ya lil pleasure bot!” Jazz growled as his claws dug into the silver mech's hips, Meister moaning loudly as he tried to buck but was kept immobile. “D-Deeper master! I wanna feel ya in realla realla deep!” He begged loudly, Jazz smirking in pleasure.

Jazz grinned and grunted as he thrust into the hot, soft valve of the helpless mech's valve, gripping his hips hard enough to dent them to keep him from swinging with each hard thrust he gave, each one sharply ramming against his sensor nodes, and he laughed at the cries the silver mech gave off. He stopped and looked over his shoulder when the door opened and Prowl came in, crossing his arms over his chassis and leaning against the wall as he looked at his bondmate fragging their little pet, chuckling softly.

Meister whimpered when he felt the large spike sitting idle in his aft and looked at Prowl as the Praxian approached. "Get him out of the sling... I want some of this action." He smirked, the silver mech feeling his body get unchained and then he was dragged over to the berth and pushed into it.

"Stand up." Jazz ordered as he rubbed his slickened spike with one servo and Prowl smirked a bit as Meister obeyed as his servos were chained over his helm with enough slack to sit, standing upright as both mechs sat down, Jazz in front of him and Prowl behind, both spike's erect and Meister realized what they were going to do, shivering and moaning softly as Jazz motioned for him to lower himself down. "Sit... Slowly."

Shaking with excitement, Meister slowly lowered himself down until he felt spikes prodding his valve opening as well as his waste port, optics alight with excitement as he lowered himself further until they were pushing into him, gasping as he felt Prowl move a little closer, holding his spike still so that it wouldn't move. The silver mech was eventually sitting on his knees and he groaned as Prowl's spike slid all the way up his waste port, groaning softly and whimpering when he felt one of the ridges on Jazz's spike catch in his valve.

Jazz grabbed onto Meister's hips and pulled him down, loving the way the silver mech arched and moaned loudly, helm thrown back, as he was pushed down onto both spikes, feeling so filled that it was so excitingly pleasurable. "Oooooh fra-ag." Meister groaned as he felt both mechs wrap their arms around him tightly and begin to roll their hips against his aft and hips. "C'mon." He gasped as they began to thrust alternately, so that while one was pulling out the other was pushing in.

"Fr-aaaag! Ah-hahhhhhhhhh!" Meister cried loudly with the pleasure as his valves were spread widely with each thrust, pressing down into them as he clung to Jazz tightly. This was one of the rare times that he could actually fully enjoy what was happening to him, and he would enjoy it to the fullest.

Prowl growled and bit into the side of Meister's neck, sucking at the energon that leaked from there as he thrust into that tight, hot space that dribbled lubricants, his hips becoming sticky with lubricants and pre-transfluids as he thrust into the mech's waste port, smirking as he listened to meister's little whines and pants from between soft lip components. "That's it..." He grunted, the sound of his hips hitting the firm aft was so arousing it was unbelievable.

Throwing his helm back and crying loudly with the pleasure, Meister ground down against the spikes penetrating him, feeling Jazz slip in and out of his valve easily as he gripped the mech's shoulders, nearly drooling as Jazz leaned in and licked the oral lubricants from his lip components with a chuckle. "P-please!" He groaned as he let out little gasps with each thrust. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhh~" He moaned into Jazz's audio receptors as he felt their pace increase so that he could barely focuse on anything but the movements in his aft and valve, their speed increasing and ramming into him over and over again before he arched, crying out loudly as he overloaded hard, valve tightening over Jazz and fluttering in a milking, kneading sensation in an attempt to get fluids from it. 

From behind him, Meister heard Prowl grunt and then felt hot fluids filling his aft as he whined with the pleasure and ground down over the mech, making the praxian arch and shudder, moaning softly. 

Meister cried out loudly, moaning long and loud as he felt Jazz swell inside of him and overload heavily, thrusting through his overload and pushing his seed into the silver mech's gestation chamber, making him gasp as he was filled with so much fluids that his chambers stretched and expanded around the thick fluids to be able to accomodate as much as possible. "Slag." He moaned as Prowl leaned close to his audio receptor and licked it. "Let's see if we knocked you up later, shall we?" He purred into his ear before giving it a deft, brief lick that made the silver mech shudder.

A grip on his chin made MEister look up at Jazz as the purple mech gripped his chin painfully. "Would you like that little whore? Would you like to have a little sparkling in order to frag it and feed it your own transfluids?" He asked with a leer as he gave a sharp thrust, Meister gasping and nodding. "Y-yes master." He answered breathily as he was pushed backwards onto Prowl, the Praxian's limp spike still buried between the soft folds of his waste port making him moan softly as ripples of pleasure coursed through him. He opened his optics when something was tapped against his lips, opening his optics to see Jazz's spike at his lips.

"Get busy." Jazz ordered as he roughly petted the silver mech's helm while Meister's lip components closed over his spike, and he pushed deep into the other mech's intake, enjoying the grunts and gags as the other mech tried to adjust to it. "Good mech. Now, suckle like a good pet and you'll get something to eat."

Meister moaned and began to suck eagerly as Prowl rolled his hips against his aft, making him squirm as he sucked. 

"Yeah... You'll be a wonderful carrier... You'll carry us a whole brood of whores so that we can pick from them and decide which ones we will keep and frag, or give away." Jazz growled at him as he thrust into his intake.

Meister only keened softly as he sucked hard and rough, thinking about how wonderful it would be to have his own sparklings to frag and be fragged by... How wonderful the thought was... His processor revealing just how corrupted he was... How much he had changed and would continue to change. He suckled on the big spike happily, not caring about a thing in the world besides his masters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meister finds a terrible revelation that he is going to be rented out as a pleasure mech, and his first experience is terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this chapter at the end, I feel like it went by too quickly.

Meister leaned against the door of the little closet his masters always dumped him in whenever they were tired of him and didn’t want to see him around for a while, whimpering as he listened to the pedesteps of someone walking around in the room outside the door, the silver mech pressing his audio against the door as he listened, wanting so badly to gain attention but too frightened to keen and call for help… It might anger whichever master was outside the door, and he didn’t want to do that, especially if the mech outside the door was Ricochet…. Because there was no way that he wanted to anger him, that was something to avoid altogether.

Suddenly, Meister heard the pedesteps approaching and he perked up, leaning against the door happily, wanting whoever it was to let him out… He had been in there for several days, and the door had opened only long enough for one of his masters, usually Prowl or Jazz, to hand him a cube filled up with the transfluids of the three mechs that now owned his ember and processor… His ‘loyalty’ if it could be called that. He wanted attention, and hoped to receive it now with whoever was coming to the door, falling out at the pedes of Ricochet when the door was jerked open suddenly, surprising him as he cowered at the black and red mechs pedes.

Ricochet laughed when the silver frame of his pleasure mech fell out of the little closet at his pedes, giving him a kick to the side and relishing the little yelp that earned as he reached down and grabbed the collar around Meister’s neck, jerking him upright and dragging him over to the berth, tossing him upon it roughly.

Trembling, Meister looked up at him as he walked over to a drawer usually filled with toys and other objects, curious when Ricochet pulled out several items, the cruel Autobot smirking at him as he walked towards him. “M-Master?” He stammered out, really afraid of what might be about to happen, when Ricochet growled at him. “Silence.” He ordered, slipping one of those terrible rings to keep his pet from overloading over his spike. He then tied a little bell right behind the slightly bulbous tip with a piece of ribbon, making Meister look on in confused curiosity.

Smirking at his curiosity out of the fearful faceplates, Ricochet chuckled darkly. “It has come to my attention that all of the previous Decepticon pets are gone… all of them have passed on.” He said with a little smirk as he looked down at his even more frightened pet now, chuckling darkly. “But I realize that I can now rent you out as a little pleasure bot… I'll be able to earn credits for your services.”

Meister looked up at his master in fear, whimpering as he was made to sit up, staring into the cruel optics of his master as Ricochet grabbed his faceplates and forced him to look into his red optics. “Alright… You better behave in public, because, if you don’t, I will be forced to punish you... You wouldn't like that, now would you?” He asked with a taunting leer, the silver mech looking away and shaking his helm quickly. “N-no master.” He whimpered.

Ricochet laughed loudly and smacked his face lightly before turning and pulling a leash out of subspace, attaching it to his collar and giving him a little rough jerk. “Come pet.” He ordered roughly as he led the silver mech to the door.

Crawling on all fours, bell attached to his spike jingling intensely, Meister blushed darkly at the sound as he followed his master as quickly as he could out of the room and down the hall, Ricochet leading him towards the rec-room where his comrades, if they could be called that, refuelled, joked and sometimes even ended up fragging each other.

Once the door to the rec-room opened, Meister stayed behind his master's legs, trembling violently when the talking died down and several pairs of red optics turned onto them, the chatter immediately picking back up only being directed at the black bot now as he stepped into the room and walked over to a table to sit.

“You selling him, Ricochet?” Bulkhead demanded with a little smirk as he looked over the naked mech appreciatively. “Or does he warm your berth too well?” He added, making several of his comrades laugh.

Meister was so humiliated to be exposed, his interface panels having been permanently removed, or more, ripped off, by Ricochet and Jazz, both mechs claiming that he wouldn't need them again as well as the fact that they preferred for him to always be ready to take a spike.

The silver pleasure mech cowered under the table at his master's black pedes, whimpering softly as the bell jingled, giving the pedes a few little licks as Ricochet smirked down at him.

“Not selling... Renting. How long has it been since you had a cute little Decepticon warming your berths? Or sucking your spikes?” Ricochet asked with a dark laugh as he reached beneath the table and pushed his thumb into Meister's intake, the silver mech suckling on it immediately, blushing as he heard lewd comments being made at the action. “He's well trained, top of the line...”

“Hold on!” A dark gray mech near the back growled as he looked at the small, seemingly fragile mech at Ricochet's pedes with a smirk. “How much can he take? I wouldn't want him to break on me.” He smirked as he slid his panel back so that everyone in the room could see the massive ridged spike, limp between his legs as he gave a little shake of his hips.

Ricochet's optics narrowed as he stared at the mech across the expanse, glaring at Meister when he stopped suckling, the silver mech letting out a little squeak when he was kicked, quickly beginning what he was doing before as he listened to his master speaking. “He can take whatever you give him... You damage him, you pay for it, Roader.” The black and red mech growled.

Roader laughed loudly. “I might break the little thing... pity... You should've brought him to me before he was trained! I would've brought you back a little pleasure bot worth your credits.” He leered. “My last one didn't survive long... His spirit snapped, and then his neck.” He added as he looked over the Decepticon pleasure mech, who was looking over at him with large optics as he continued to suck on the digits of his owner. “I want a trial... Just a little oral to see how good he is.” Roader announced now.

Meister's optics widened at the thought as he trembled violently, whimpering as the thumb digit in his mouth was removed and a pede was used to push him out from beneath the table. “M-Master... No, please.” He whispered, optics wide with panic and fear as Ricochet only growled. “Don't talk unless I tell you to, pleasure bot!” He snarled angrily. “And get over there and do what you were made to do.” He added firmly. “Unless you prefer to be publicly punished?”

Shaking, Meister looked over at the massive gray mech, who was enjoying his panic and fear as he was stroking his own spike, already so large that Meister didn't want to see how big it would be when it was fully pressurized. “C'mon little prostibot, my spike can't suck itself.” Roader taunted as the silver mech crawled towards him, whimpering with each smack to his aft and jingle of the bell tied to his spike until he was on all fours in front of Roader, the big mech reaching down to grasp the back of his collar, pulling him until his faceplates were flush against his spike. “Suck me off you little pleasure mech!”

Offlining his optics, Meister wrapped his servos around the base and began to squeeze it roughly, kneading it between his servos to get it to full erection, giving the massive head a few little licks as he tried not to think about how much each ridge of the spike between his servos would hurt. He whimpered at the degrading comments being made by the Decepticon mechs around him.

“Look at his cute little spike bobbing around...”

“Aroused just by sucking...”

“Need help pleasure bot?”

“What? Scared it won't fit in your mouth?”

“Moan for us you little berth warmer!”

Meister onlined his optics at the rumbling laugh that Roader gave off and looked up into the red optics as a large servo closed over the back of his helm and forced him closer to the tip of the spike, the silver mech whimpering and clenching his denta tightly as Roader used the tip of his spike to part his soft lip components roughly. “Open... Don't force me to make you... Although I would most enjoy to...” Roader smirked at him, roaring with laughter when his lips parted a tiny bit. “Good mech.”

Whimpering as the head of the spike was pushed into his mouth, Meister tried not to bite as he began to suck on it, letting out a little sob as he felt Roader's cruel servo to the back of his helm pushing him down over the spike, forcing him to take more and more until the first ridge was past his lips and the silver mech was gagging as he tried not to think that there were a slagging six more ridges!

“Enough! Meister, come.” Ricochet's voice ordered loudly from across the room, Meister feeling relief fill him as Roader jerked him off of his spike, a trail of oral lubricants following the path of his helm as it was moved from the spike, Meister quickly crawling back to his master, giving off a little yelp every time a mech slapped his aft or flicked his spike, whining as he felt one mech give his neglected spike a little squeeze, and he paused to press down into the touch, moaning at the wonderful feeling of having attention for his forgotten spike before remembering that Ricochet had called for him, so he quickly crawled forward until he was back at his master's pedes.

Ricochet growled softly and moved his own legs apart, pressing the silver mech's faceplates against his pelvic plating, Meister immediately beginning to suck, lick and kiss along the interface panel until he was pushed away. “Now... Shall we talk business, Roader?” The black and red mech demanded, handing Meister's leash to a gray and purple mech that the ex-Decepticon immediately recognized as Ratchet before his owner looked around at other mechs in the room. “You may look and touch, but no fragging or funny business.” He ordered threateningly before getting up and moving over to where Roader sat, sitting across from him.

Trying to follow his master, Meister whimpered and let out a little whine when Ratchet jerked him back by the leash, cowering down at the medic's pedes as his tormentors closed in on him, laughing and talking crudely.

His faceplates gripped roughly, Meister was forced to look up at Bulkhead, the brown wrecker smirking down at him as he ran a thumb digit over his lips with a chuckle. “Pretty little buy mech, aren't you?” He roared with laughter when Meister growled and tried to bite him, Smokescreen, who was behind him, slapping his aft and making him yelp and turn to look at him with a little whine, feeling trapped. He didn't want to serve anyone but his masters, not these mechs!

“Awww, does the little pleasure bot not like that?” He asked with a laugh as he slammed a pede down between Meister's shoulders, pinning his upper body down as IronHide smacked his aft several times, making him yelp and let out little whining sobs to the amusement of those around him. “Noisy little thing, aren't you?” The weapon's expert smirk as he smacked him once more, moving aside when Arcee and Chromia moved up with little devious grins, Arcee rubbing his smarting aft before forcing her thumb digit up his waste port, making him keen. “Flip the berth warmer over for us.”

Smokescreen laughed and got off of his little victim, Meister rolling over on his own, optics wide as Arcee straddled his waist, making heat pool in his spike as it hardened to a painful extent, making the femme laugh as she slapped his spike, making him whine as it bounced wildly for several moments and made it's music.

“Oooooh, please.” Meister moaned as he felt Arcee's closed interface panel grinding over his aroused spike, making him feel so needy since he hadn't fragged for so terribly long with his spike in someone else's valve. “Ha! You really are so degraded, aren't you?” Arcee taunted him as she reached down to stroke his spike. “Beg me you little buy mech! Beg for my valve!”

Meister moaned loudly and tried to buck his hips, Wheeljack laughing and pinning them down roughly as he whined, Chromia moving over and straddling his face, valve open. “Eat me out, pleasure mech. And make it good.” She added firmly, giving a little growl of pleasure as she felt his glossa flick over her valve tentatively before trying to wriggle in, Chromia groaning softly as she ground against his faceplates, making her silvery-pink lubricants smear over his lip components, the weight on his faceplates making it difficult to do much when they were suddenly lifted off.

Ricochet noticed what was happening and growled, his pede connecting with Chromia's backstruts, sending her tumbling through the air while the black mech rounded onto Arcee, his fist connecting with beneath her chin, sending her flying up to hit the roof above them before crashing back down on top of Meister, who pushed her off and immediately rolled back onto all fours, cowering and whimpering as he looked up at Ratchet for help, the mech looking bored... The medic tended to be more sadistic, enjoying pain play more than boring old fights.

“Meister, you and I will discuss this later.” Meister's helm jerked to look up at his owner with wide, terrified optics as he trembled violently, whining softly as his leash was handed to Roader, who gave him a little jerk, dragging him towards the door as he tried to scramble back to Roader, the ever present, shaming sound of the bell making him snap. “M-Master! Please no! I'm so sorry! I swear that I am!” He sobbed as Roader pulled him out of the rec-room and dragged him down the hall, growling when the silver Decepticon tried to crawl down the hall that led to his masters' room, jerking him down another before opening a door and shoving him into the darkness.

Terrified, Meister whimpered as he looked around the darkness, shaking in fear as a dim little light went on over a berth and he was grabbed by a pede, dragged towards it as his digits scrambled to find purchase on the ground beneath him before he was tossed onto the berth roughly on his front, Meister quickly flipping onto his back, arms outstretched.

Roader gave a rumbling laugh as he smirked down at the little pleasure mech. “Your servos won't help prevent anything.” He taunted as he dropped his weight onto the smaller mech, whose arms did nothing in keeping him off, Meister trying to turn his helm to keep it from getting pinned beneath the broad silver chassis as he whimpered and began to struggle wildly in fear and panic that quickly set into his ember and frame.

“Aw, little mech... So pretty.” His tormentor purred deeply as he carressed Meister's faceplates roughly and then carressed the pouty little lips of the prostibot, chuckling at the little whine his movements received as the silver mech turned his faceplates away. “Ha! Playing hard to get, now are we?”

Meister struggled as his faceplates were forced up and he could do nothing but stare into the cruel red optics above him before he felt his helm being strapped in place and he keened. “No! P-Please! Don't d-do this! You can't!” He pleaded in desperation as he tried to get away, Roader only smirking and moving a little away so that Meister could see above them at a screen, the sight making the silver mech gasp in horror... The screen was split into three different views of him! One gave a perfect view of Roader's large aft and Meister's valve, the other a shot from the side so that he would be able to see the movements of the spike in him, and the last one a close up of his faceplates...

Sobbing softly, Meister couldn't shake his helm now due to it being strapped in place. “P-p-please.” He begged desperately as he felt something hot and sticking against his bare abdomen, which, thanks to the screens above, he didn't have to guess at what it was. “Y-You won't fit! Y-you're... Big.” He whimpered softly, making Roader chuckle darkly. “Of course I'm big... And you're tiny.” He answered as he reached a servo down between their bodies to rub his aft and around his waste port. “You just have to loosen up like a good little prostibot.”

Wanting so badly to curl up in the fetal position, Meister felt coolant in his optics as he tried to push the big mech off, his servos not so much as budging the bigger gray mech as he felt both of Roader's thumb digits press into his waste port and yank the walls apart several times, making him let out a little keen as he attempted to arch, the other mech's weight pinning him down and preventing this action from taking place. “Argh! Please!” Meister cried out in frustration as he felt the digits pressing in and pulling out in a rhythm, his legs spread so wide the joints were straining.

Meister let out a little growling whine as he could only helplessly stare up at the screens and watch his waste port stretching and straining as well as see and feel the massive spike brushing over his abdomen and thighs. He growled when he felt one of the digits pull out and Roader's right servo rubbed roughly at the buldge in his abdominal plating, making fear flicker through his optics.

“Ah.” Roader smirked when he noticed the expression and continued to rub that area of the pleasure bot's frame. “There's a little something going on here, isn't there? That's why Ricochet was so insistent that I not use your little valve, isn't it?” He taunted as he laughed. “Who's is it?”

Staring up at Roader in anger and fear, Meister whimpered. “I-I don't know.” He answered, wincing at the howl of laughter the gray mech gave at his response. “I never judge a mech that interfaces with mechs that he isn't bonded to... But a mech can only be deemed as a true prostibot if he doesn't know who the sparkling he carries belongs to.” He leered with a wide smirk, forcing four digits from each servo into the pinned mech's waste port, prying the opening wide and leaving it like that for several moments as Meister let out a scream of pain, coolant filling his optics as he stared up at the obscene stretch on the screen.

Meister watched as the head of the spike nudged past his exposed opening, whimpering as he felt it push in until the first ridge was in, making him squirm uncomfortably and tremble as it moved forwards again slowly until the second slid home as well, the silver buy mech feeling condensation on his frame as his joints screeched softly from the weight of the mech over top of him. “S-s-stop!” He sobbed out, his voicebox glitching with static as he felt the third ridge, then the forth and fifth, slide into his body, the screens giving him the perfect view as his own spike nudged at Roader's abdominal plating, bell still jingling it's terrible song.

Noticing the silver mech's distraction with the screens, Roader laughed and smirked widely before gripping the slim hips in his black servos and jerked his hips forward, ramming his spike all the way in, watching as Meister threw back his helm and screamed, optics whiting out from the pain as he became a quievering mess beneath him as he sobbed.

Meister stared up at the ugly, twisted grin on the lip components of Roader as the bigger mech leaned down and kissed him roughly just as he began to pull his spike out, the ridges catching on the dry walls of his port, making him let out muffled sobs against Roader's lip components, the gray mech taking this as an advantage to force his fat glossa between his lips and roam his mouth, Meister trying to avoid his glossa with his own, whining when he felt his violator's glossa rubbing against his own.

Staring up at the screens, Meister sobbed and moaned in the intermingled pain and pleasure as he watched the massive spike, now covered in pre – transfluids as well as the blue tint of energon, slide in and out of his body, listening to the disgusting grunts of Roader as he thrust in and out of him, his pace increasing in strength, getting harder, sharper, deeper and faster.

There was no pleasure in this for poor Meister, who could only bite his own lip components and try to push through, his frame jolting and rubbing over the surface of the berth as he was thrust into, screaming loudly in pain until his voicebox offlined temporarily as a sick pop of his left hip joint coming out of alignment sounded through the room... The silver mech could only open his mouth in soundless sobbing and begging as he tried to scream for the massive mech to stop, each crash of their hips causing terrible, white hot pain to shoot up his frame from the dis aligned hip joint.

The rest of it all passed in a blur for Meister until he was pushed out of the berth, painted in transfluid and shaking from shock, lips slightly parted as he panted desperately for air, servos clenched tightly as he received an extremely harsh slap to his aft, unable to do anything but twitch slightly and let out a breathy groan that amused his tormentor. “Get out of here. I don't recharge when a pleasure mech is in my berth.” Roader leered down at him.

Meister attempted to get up, but couldn't, his left leg not aggreeing with him as he was forced to drag himself out of the room using his arms and upper body, making it into the hall as he whimpered and sobbed, trying to get to Ricochet before something worse happened.... But it seemed that Primus hated him when he was grabbed by the collar and blindfolded, a gag getting forced into his mouth as he felt two pairs of servos grab him under his arms and behind his knee joints, lifting him up as he let out a strangled yelp from the pain it caused his joints.

“Where do we do it? You know Ricochet won't appreciate us taking a free frag, right?” The voice of Bulkhead reached his audios as he could only assume that the second was Wheeljack, being proven right when the other mech spoke up from his pedes. “Are you kidding? Ricochet thinks that ol' Roader would recharge with him too... He's not expecting our little friend until next cycle.... We've got a few joors to do what we want.”

Whimpering muffled by the gag and having no strength to struggle, Meister could only be forced to comply as he was carried into a storage room, the door closed as he was forced over a crate of energon, shaking as he kept his left pede off the ground.

Meister felt servos feeling his body as he trembled, rough clawed digits digging into the seam of his left hip, making him buck a little and gaining a cruel chuckle from Wheeljack. “The little berth warmer seems to be too delicate for ol' Roader. His hip's out of alignment.”

“Who cares?” Bulkhead hissed back. “So long as his port's good, let's take him.” He answered, hips pressed flush against Meister's aft as he let out a little whimper, giving a muffled yelp when he felt a whip hit his aft, making him attempt to jerk his helm up, a servo slamming it back down and grinding his faceplates against the crate he was leaning over, struggling as he was given several more lashes, his tormentor only stopping when he ceased struggling. “He is a quick learner, isn't he?” Bulkhead's sneer was perfectly read in his tone.

Meister stiffened when he heard the sound of an interface panel snapping open and attempted to stand upright when he felt a big spike slide up his aft, rubbing sensor nodes that had already been made raw from Roader's merciless pounding, but Wheeljack lay across his backstruts, keeping him pinned as Bulkhead began to ram up into him hard and deep, striking against his ceiling nodes each time and earning muffled sounds from the poor pleasure mech that clenched his optics shut tightly.

Joors passed until Bulkhead and Wheeljack seemed to sate themselves and they stepped away from Meister, allowing him to fall down onto his back before he rolled onto his side and curled up, sobbing softly as Wheeljack pulled a handful of credits out of subspace and tossed them at him, the silver mech shielding his faceplates as the coin-like pieces clattered and bounced over his shaking frame. “Give Ricochet our compliments.” Bulkhead snarled before there was a brief moment of dim light as both mechs left the storage room and Meister alone in his grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if this is less than satisfactory, and tell me if I messed up on some of the terms again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meister is sparked, and in for more trouble with his masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't determined the genders of the bitties yet, and if I got anything wrong, in terms or anything, tell me so that I can fix them please! Thanks for reading! :D

Meister whimpered from within the little closet he was kept in whenever there was no need to frag him... He had heard Ricochet get into a big argument with Jazz and Prowl about how they had found him in the storage room after being fragged by Bulkhead and Wheeljack, Ricochet claiming that Meister must've wanted more pleasure than what he was getting, and had went to get bigger spikes shoved up his needy little aft, which resulted in the silver mech getting beaten by his other two masters. He had then been tossed into the closet, only being handed empty energon cubes filled up with transfluids, that even coming at rare times...He had lost track of how long he had been locked in there, but Meister knew that it was a megacycle at the very least... His abdomen was slightly swollen now, and he knew that he was carrying. 

A keen found it's way out of his intake, and Meister froze, optics wide, but he only heard shifting through the door when he pressed an audio against it, so he keened again, continuing until he heard a muffled curse, stopping to listen now.

"See what... damn... wants..."

"...me?.. Jazz.... Do it."

"Go now!... slagging.... hungry..."

Meister nuzzled at the door happily when he heard pedesteps approaching it, whining softly until it opened and he fell out at Prowl's pedes, immediately licking and kissing at the mech's pelvic plating. "Please, Master. I'm so hungry." He begged needily.

Whimpering as his faceplates were pushed away roughly by Prowl's clawed servo, Meister whimpered. "Lie on your backstruts pleasure bot." The gold and black mech growled, and Meister quickly obeyed, whining slightly when Prowl straddled his faceplates. "Open your slagging intake." Prowl snarled down at him, shifting a little.

Flinching, Meister obeyed and opened his intake, Prowl setting over him, and the silver Decepticon began to lick hopefully, trying to get something, anything for his empty tanks, his nourishment coming sooner than later as his intake was filled with something sild and foul smelling.... It didn't taste good, but Meister was desperate to eat, so he quickly accepted it into his intake, chewing a few times before forcing it down, faceplates scrunched up as Prowl laught at him in amusement, watching the silver mech's faceplates.

Thesilver mech whined now as Prowl shifted his wieght. "What's this, hmmm?"

Meister felt the cold servo roughly pressing on his abdominal plating, but he continued to lick at Prowl's waste port, where the taste lingered, and he gave a few sucks as Prowl grunted, distracted now, but passing a little more waste, this bit coming more slowly, but Meister nipped at Prowl's port as it was spread by more solid waste, the silver bot opening his intake and allowing more to slide into it. "Bitties...." Prowl murmured now, smirking. "So soon?"

Meister nodded meekly as he swallowed the newest 'food' he received, unsure of what else to do now.

Prowl laughed and stood to shift back, tracing Meister's spike housing, making the silver mech gasp and squirm, his panel snapping back and spike sliding out, having been neglected so long that it was extremely sensitive. 

The gold and black mech chuckled as he squeezed and rubbed the spike roughly, making Meister feel such pleasure... But then Prowl stopped and he whined needily, blue optics wide and dim with lustful needs.

Smirking, Prowl stood upright and pointed to the berth where Jazz and Ricochet were. "Get up in the berth, pleasure bot.... You can take your pleasure from them." He ordered, getting in beside Jazz, who was watching with a smirk as Meister climbed up, trembling, waiting as Jazz shifted so that Meister could reach his spike, which was ksmelling like Prowl and covered in dried lubricants... He had been correct in thinking that he had heard his masters' fragging earlier.

Carefully, Meister ran his glossa along the underside of Jazz's gray spike, teasing the sweetspot he knew was there, nipping and sucking at the underside carefully, helm twisted to the side in order to accomplish this, listening to the purple mech's grunts and moans before he took the spike in both servos and closed his mouth over the tip, feeling his own spike bob in need and his valve slowly lubricate and clench desperately on air. "Master." He mumbled around the spike.

Meister carefully watched the other two occupants, Prowl and Ricochet, wanting to be careful to not lose sight of one so that they couldn't surprise him, feeling unsettled when Prowl shifted around behind him, trying to follow his movements with his optics, but now Jazz was holding onto his silver helm firmly so that he couldn't move from the spike he was pleasuring, so meister took more of the hard spike into his intake, feeling the tip of it nudging at the back.

Whining, Meister choked on the spike when he felt something wet sliding over his aft, trying to jerk away, but he felt Prowl's servos tightly grip his hips, so the poor pleasure bot tried to keep his focus on Jazz, sucking roughly as well as swallowing and taking in the moans of his master, wanting to malke him happy as he felt something snake into his valve, making him squirm and move his knees apart wider to give Prowl more room to do whatever it was that he was doing.

Prowl laughed from behind him and slipped his glossa out, licking at Meister's swollen sac between his legs, smirking. "He's swollen so bad.... Neeedy little pleasure bot." he laughed as he spat on Meister's aft, rubbing the oral lubricants around the silver aft before pushing his spike past the outer folds of the lubricated valve, slowly moving back and forth to work his way into the slickened valve until he was fully sheathed in it, Jazz pushing Meister off of his own spike as Prowl sat back slowly, his grip on the silver hips making sure Meister followed.

Meister squirmed as gravity impaled him on Prowl's long spike, gasping as Prowl hooked the silver knees over his own and spreading them wide so that Jazz could get the perfect view of the stuffed valve.

Venting hard and leaning his helm back against Prowl's shoulder, Meister gripped the black knee joints as Jazz's purple helm moved down to lick at the place where Prowl's spike was sheatched in his valve, causing the silver Decepticon to squirm. "Nhym! M-Master Ja-aahz!" He moaned out, his writhing making Prowl's spike shift and rub more nodes. "Please! Hm-n-ah!" He gasped out.

Jazz laughed. "Give me room." He ordered, Prowl shifting to lean back a little more and spread his legs even wider.

Mesiter's optics were wide as he felt Jazz fit himself between the black and silver legs, gasping as he felt the spike of the larger mech nudging against his already full valve, whining softly as it began to push in alongside Prowl's spike, Meister squirming desperately as the stretch began to burn.

"M-ah-ster! It's to-to... Mh-ngh!" He gasped. "Much! Ahm. hm. hm." He moaned out as he was sat back up, forcing Jazz's spike to slide in and the let out a soft sob of relief now that it was in, his overfull valve clenching desperately as lubricants began to dribble out lazily.

Jazz laughed, the sound ending in a groan. "You're, ughm, fine!" He answered.

Meister growned loudly as the two mechs began to move at the same time, Meister feeling like he was being fragged by a triple-changer.

Prowl moaned loudly into his pet's audios. "Hn! Ja-azz! Mmmm.... You're spike is so-ah-hmmm! T-tight against m-mine!" He moaned, his purple mate smirking widely at him. "You're such a pleasure bot, Prowl." He taunted, the black and gold mech purring as he sucked on Meister's neck.

Panting hard, the over-filling of Meister's valve making his charge build up faster as he writhed and squirmed desperately. "Oh Primus!" He moaned, screaming loudly as overload rocked him to his core, his valve trying to squeeze the two spikes, pulsating around it.

"Hnuh! Good mech." Jazz grunted, faceplates screwed up with pleasure as he overloaded hard, his hot seed spurting deep into the straining valve, the heat of it making Prowl overload with a whimpering moan, filling the stretched valve as well, their transfluids intermingling with the lubricants to leak out and puddle beneath their afts.

Meister panted and whined, drooling as he felt Jazz licking up the dribbling oral fluids. "Get up pleasure bot! You still have to wake up Master Ricochet!" Jazz smirked, rolling his hips and making Meister moan louder.

Forcing himself upwards, Meister let out a cry as the two spikes dragged along his walls and he collapsed again, Jazz's red visor alighting in excitement at being able to punish his pet.

Meister let out a sob tainted with loss and want when Jazz pulled loose and grabbed his bobbing spike tightly, clapping it between his servos before grabbing a clamp and putting it over the head, the pinching pressure was so unbearably painful that Meister cried and struggled as Prowl pulled out and his helm was pushed down against the berth, Jazz slapping his aft roughly as he writhed.... As much as it hurt, Meister found himself loving it. "Ah! Master!" He cried in pleasured glee.

"What pet? Tell me what you did wrong!" Jazz ordered as he continued to slap the other mech's aft roughly.

"Ah! I-I disobeyed you!" Meister sobbed out, receiving a few more slaps before Jazz stopped, smirking. "Are you going to be good?"

Meister nodded quickly. 

"Then wake up Ricochet. I will punish you later." Jazz answered, standing upright.

Hanging his helm like a whipped human dog, Meister crawled over to the dark shape of Ricochet, kissing and licking at the black mech's pelvic plating before fixing his full attention on the panel hiding his master's spike, whining. He didn't notice the almost imperceptible spreading of legs or the hear the difference in venting that signalled it's owner wasn't so much in recharge any longer.

Meister pulled away a little when the panel opened, Prowl and Jazz both having gone to the washracks to clean up, leaving him alone with Ricochet, so he stared at the spike of his master for several moments, feeling love and admiration for it's size and the look of it... This spike fed him and could make him both feel happy and terrible depending on the mood it's owner was in. 

It was so beautiful... A glossy black with several large ridges, the head peppered with flecks of crimson. "So beautiful." Meister whispered as he gave the semi-hard spike a small, loving lick. "I've been good master." He whimpered at the mech he thought was still in recharge. "Oh master... I'm going to make you so happy... I'm going to be a good pleasure bot for you!" He moaned between licks, the spike seeming to harden and pressurize just from his words and he took the tip in his mouth, trying to work his way down it, but went to pull back up when he was about halway, but a heavy servo on the back of his helm slowly pushed him down further and further until his lip components were flush against Ricochet's pelvic plating, optics shut tightly as coolant squeezed out, Ricochet holding him in place there before jerking him off.

Meister fell back onto his elbo joints as he panted, Ricochet's smirking faceplates having his full attention. "Such a good mech, Meister. Now... Take that silly little clamp off your spike and come here." His master ordered, the silver mech nodding quickly and taking off the clamp before he crawled over to his master slowly.

Ricochet smirked and grasped the silver arms of his Decepticon pet, pulling him into his lap so that he was straddling his black hips and facing him.

Sitting silently, his spike squeezed tightly between their bodies, Meister could feel Ricochet's rock-hard spike poking at his thigh as he gripped his master's shoulders tightly, the black and red mech smirking before lifting the silver mech up and positioning him over his spike before slowly letting gravity and Meister's body weight impale him on the spike, growling before he snapped his hips up to slap against Meister's, the silver mech arching into him and crying out in pleasure. "Ride it, pleasure bot!" Ricochet growled, smirking as he felt Meister slowly rolling his hips and moving up and down over the ridged spike, panting.

Meister was always so terribly full when he interfaced with Ricochet, the burning stretch a little painful but not unbearable, and he looked into the red optics through his visor, whining softly as the ridges slid out then pushed back into him.

Ricochet smirked and pressed a thumb digit into the willing intake, pushing in the other as well. "What is it you're wanting, pleasure mech?" He asked as he worked his right servo in little by little until it was all the way into the silver mech's intake, the little mech sucking on it as the black Autobot forced in his other servo, loving the way Meister squeezed his optics shut and had stopped moving on his spike, the Autobot making a tsking sound and bucking his hips. "Hm. What a bad little pet." He purred, a blurry optic opening beneath the blue visor as a muffled whine came from behind his servos, making him chuckle. "I didn't say to stop moving." He grinned as Meister tried to make himself move, his movements slow and weak.

Chuckling, Ricochet pulled his servos out with a wet pop, a trail of oral lubricants following as he began to thrust up into the silver Decepticon roughly, wanting to ease the rock hardness of his pulsating spike.

Meister coughed a little as he continued to move until he found himself on his backstruts, Ricochet forcing his pedes back on either side of his helm, ramming into him, the new angle making Meister screech and sob with pleasure, overloading suddenly so that his valve slammed down and squeezed Ricochet so hard that he howled and overloaded, spurts of transfluid hitting Meister's pleasure core so hard that it felt like it was being rammed with a spike.

Groaning softly, Meister panted as Ricochet slipped out of him and dropped his pedes, but not before slapping his already sore aft a couple times. "I want this place clean by the time I come back this nightcycle." He ordered, standing up as his spike retracted into it's housing.

"Yes, Master." Meister nodded quickly, venting softly.  
**********  
Meister gagged around the throbbing spike in his intake, thrashing his helm from side to side in an attempt to dislodge it from his intake, but the black, clawed servos only tightened their grip on his helm, causing him to give a muffled whine of pain.

"Take it pleasure bot!" Jazz snarled, the purple autobot thrusting in and out of his victim's intake, trying to build up a charge to overload.

The obscene, wet sounds the swollen spike made moving in and out of the silver mech's intake filled the silence alongside the disgusting grunts of the purple mech as he moved over his victim.

Meister choked with each inward thrust as he tried to suck so that Jazz would be made to overload faster, suddenly finding his faceplates being pushed away, coughing and gasping, surprised that he had been allowed a reprieve before Jazz had had his overload, unstanding when he was grabbed and forced over the berth, struggling desperately. "Your mouth's no good for me right now." Jazz growled, his heat infused frame covered in a light sheen of condensation.

It had become Meister's duty to clean up the berthroom whenever his master's weren't around, a task that he had always finished on time, but today might not be a day where he would be able to finish before Ricochet came back... Because Jazz had stormed in, heat raging through his frame, needing a frag immediately, and so Meister couldn't clean while his master was trying to get rid of his heat... Which would mean that when Ricochet came back to find out he hadn't finished, regardless of the reasons, he would be in more trouble than he could care to think about.

"No! Please, Master! I'm too far along!" Meister begged as he felt his bitties shift and kick at the sudden pressure against their living space, Meister being uncomfortable lying on his swollen abdominal plating, whimpering. He didn't know how many bitties he was carrying since he had never been taken to a medic, but he knew that it was more than one. "Please! You'll hurt them!" Meister cried as sharp, taloned digits grasped his faceplates hard enough to draw energon and the silver bot was forced to look up into the red visor of his master, trembling in fear.

"Then the little pleasure bots can suck my spike." Jazz snarled darkly in response, smirking at how a trail of transfluids leaked from Meister's lip components, releasing the silver mech's faceplates and vanishing behind him, Meister still unable to move as a servo remained on the back of his helm, gripping it tightly and keeping him bent over.

Meister whined as he felt sharp digits dig into the protoform of his aft, squirming slightly as he gave a wince, whimpering when he felt two digits wriggle into his soft valve, shifting slightly as he grimaced, finding little pleasure in the overly-warm touch of his heat-ridden master.

Jazz smirked widely as he watched the valve lips flutter slightly around his digits. "Mmmmm~ You look as good as usual." He growled pleasurably, scissoring his digits and chuckling at the soft keen it illicited from his pet. "And to think that soon enough I'll have another little pet to train how to suck my spike and take it in it's little valve! The little bastard will eat only transfluids." He added, giving a sharp thrust and twisting of his digits. "Perhaps if you're a good mech, Meister, I'll allow you to stay with your bitties, so that you won't be separated. Would you like that?" He asked. 

"Ye-ngh! M-Master!" The blue-veisored pleasure bot groaned as his doorwings were tugged, shaking with anticipation.

Jazz hummed at the way his pleasurebot squirmed as he pushed his digits in deeper, trying to hold back his heat for now just to taunt the other mech... Besides, it would be better for himself if Meister was properly aroused, easier to get some overloads. "Hmm~ Still dry~" He purred into the silver mech's audios. "Is master's touch not good enough for you?" Jazz asked in a cold tone. "Perhaps you want to be taken dry?" He smirked as he gripped the lithe silver hips and pressed his throbbing spike against the hot, exposed valve, drawing pleasure from the fearful whimper his actions dragged out of the smaller mech.

Meister's optics were wide behind his visor as he felt a rocking movement, gasping softly as his valve's outer lips were parted just by the head of the others' spike, gasping a little when it was pulled loose again... Then there was a flash of pleasured pain that made Meister arch and cry out as Jazz jerked his hips forwards and buried his spike into the hilt, sac pressed tightly against Meister's aft as the silver bot writhed from the sudden, painful intrusion, lubricating a little as his frame kicked into motion.

Wasting no time, Jazz purred and rubbed the silver hips before he began to move, going to lose himself quickly due to his heat, and he began to slam away at the valve of his pet.

Meister just lay there on his front and took it like a good pet, nearly unconscious, warm rivulets of lubricants running down the insides of his thighs, moaning as he shut his optics tightly, clutching at the berth beneath him as he felt his sparklings kick... To think that he would be punished for this later....  
*******  
Meister's entire frame rocked as he was still fragged by Jazz, feeling so tired when Jazz was suddenly pulled away, making the silver mech cry out when the spike slipped out of him suddenly, shaking as he looked over his shoulders to watch as Ricochet tossed Jazz across the room. "Get out. I'm going to use him now." He said with a smirk, Meister whining softly as Jazz growled, standing. "I was using him first!"

Rolling his optics as he watched, Meister knew by the tone Ricochet had used easily signalled that the bigger mech was angry, and Jazz shouldn't challenge him.

"Go and use Prowl or someone else for your heat!" Ricochet snapped roughly. "Right now, Meister didn't finish his work, and now he's going to get punished." He stated, turning and glaring at Meister, who shrank back from the look and avoided his optics, whimpering softly as Jazz shouted curses before he turned and left, not bothering to even try to be half-decent before leaving the room.

Meister tried to straighten, but Ricochet slapped his aft. "You'll stay there until I say that you can get up." He answered roughly, the silver mech nodding quickly as he waited, listening to chains rattle before he was jerked over by the collar, his knees and elbow joints being chained together, then his ankles joints to his thighs, shaking as a short lead went through all of these to attach to his collar, then the roof, Ricochet hauling him up and fastening him in the air like that, helpless against whatever would come.

"You were a bad mech, Meister. Not doing as master said. Do you want me to let you keep your bitties?" Ricochet asked as he got out an electro-whip, making the silver Decepticon sob in dispair as well as discomfort, trembling in his bonds when he was suddenly whipped over the spike, screaming and bucking in the chains. "Yes Master! I'm sorry Master!" He sobbed in pain at another lash that landed across his exposed aft. "I was only obeying master Jazz!" He whimpered before arching from a third lash.

"What did I tell you about listening to the other masters, Meister?" Ricochet asked coldly, landing another two whip marks over the mech's bound legs and arms. "What did I tell you?"

Meister sobbed and writhed, uncomfortable when positioned like this with his abdomen swollen with bitties. "T-That I always obey y-you first Master R-Ricochet." He stuttered out, coolant leaking from his optics and down his faceplates. "B-But I'm not strong enough t-to... AH! AhHAAAH!" He screamed when Ricochet shook his helm and whipped him for several clicks before stopping, tossing the whip away and lining his spike up for Meister's valve.

Optics widening, Meister trembled in his bonds as the spike suddenly rammed into the space between his legs, taking his primary valve roughly, the mech moaning and writhing as he felt Ricochet grasp the chain holding him to the roof in one servo to hold him steady, and begin to pound away at his valve. 

Fear filled Meister... While he had been fragging with Jazz, he had been sure that the mech's steel-capped spike had ripped through his gestation chambers, because he had been leaking a lot of fluids that were almost watery in a sense, and he had brought it up, but Jazz had just laughed at him and said it wasn't possible, but now Meister was sure that it had been ripped because he felt contractions in his lower body, which slowly began to escalate with the fragging he was getting, the position he was in not at all helping things. 

"M-Master! Master Ricochet! The-the..." He yelped when he was slapped across the faceplates. "Shut up pleasure bot! You're not allowed to complain." He snarled, Meister's optics wide behind his visor as he trembled, unsure about what was going to happen now... If he was delivering the bitties now then what was he supposed to do??

It felt like joors had passed, but in reality, it had only been about a joor and a half when he felt the first bittie moving out, sobbing and howling in pain just like he had been for the whole time he was getting fragged.

Ricochet frowned when his spike bumped against something inside of his pet's valve, and he shrugged it off at first, continuing to frag his pet roughly when his pet's valve suddenly seemed to get smaller and smaller, growling as he pulled his spike out and crouched in front of him, prying his valve lips apart to look inside, growling when he saw what looked to be the helm of a bittie, snarling as he stood upright. "You little glitch! Did I say that you could deliver your bitties right now?" He demanded in anger, picking up the whip and beginning to lash out at his pet.

Meister sobbed and tried to protest as he felt the fragging continue, then he was suddenly being whipped as the first bittie made it's entrance into the universe, dropping down the small distance to land on the ground, where it began to shriek at the top of it's voicebox, Meister straining to get loose or see it as he was being lashed. "M-Master! Please!" He begged, shaking as Ricochet finally stopped, snarling as he leaned down and snatched up the sparkling, roughly placing it on the berth, then he unchained Meister, kicking him. "You deliver them yourself. You're getting no help." He snapped, turning on his pede and leaving, the door locking behind him.

Whimpering in pain, Meister wanted to see his crying bittie, but he had to get the other bittie out now. He whined as he got up on his knee joints and he rocked back and forth on the berth, sobbing softly as clicks passed, the contractions forcing out the next sparkling, this one dropping out easily onto the berth, whimpering as the cold hit it, and then Meister thought he was done, but the contractions continued until he got out a third bittie, lying on his front and sobbing softly in relief. 

Finally, the combined cries and whimpers of the bitties forced Meister to heed them as he rolled onto all fours and gathered the three bitties to himself, wanting to feed them but not knowing how or with what. He stared at them and listened to their weak cries... They were all very small and fragile seeming, the one that was born first was dark purple, with silver markings, one optic cracked and it's voicebox glitched every few moments, most likely from the damage created by Ricochet fragging it's helm.

The second sparkling was black and gold with a blue visor, and the last one, which was the biggest and best looking was black, red and silver, one red optic and one blue. 

Meister gathered the bitties close to his chassis as he fell into recharge, exhausted and tired.... Wanting nothing more than to rest.


	5. The Bitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meister has finally given birth to three bitties, one for each of his masters. Due to the rough interface that he had been subjected to directly before delivering them, one of them is glitched, although Ricochet will refuse to take responsibility for it, and claims the best of the sparklings for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this next chapter taking so long, but I finally got a laptop, and I just have to remember to catch up on all of my stories. >

Meister onlined when he heard the door open, jerking a little bit as he pulled his bitties closer to his frame and whimpered as his three masters approached the berth he was lying on, the silver Decepticon sore and tired, afraid of their sudden appearance.

Ricochet leered down at the cowering mech and pushed him back from the bitties, optics flicking over them silently before landing on the biggest sparkling and picking it up carelessly, causing it to squeak softly in his harsh grip as he lifted it up and opened it's panels, smirking. "What do you know... Our little pet just so happened to have a FEMME!" He laughed softly as Meister whined again, watching with wide optics from behind his visor as they inspected the sparkling, not liking it at all the way they were handling his precious bitties, but he remained still and watched helplessly.

Moving closer to the berth, Jazz snorted when he saw that the purple sparkling was glitching, every few cries it gave becoming slightly staticy as he tried to move, movements jerky. "What with this little glitch?" He growled, carelessly shifting the sparkling aside, Meister grabbing onto it and drawing it close to his chassis before it could fall of the berth, venting softly as he watched Jazz pick up the black and gold mechling with the blue visor. "This one's mine... Prowl can have the glitched one." He added.  
"What? That's not fair! I should have the one that's coloured after me!" Prowl cried, approaching the other mech angrily, but Jazz just shoved him back. "Complain to Meister about him giving you a glitched bittie." He answered harshly, Meister whimpering when Prowl turned to face him, red visor darkened with rage and he pressed back against the wall. "I-It wasn't my fault, Master P-Prowl." He whimpered softly.

Prowl growled and backhanded Meister across the faceplates, causing the silver mech to yelp and cringe away from his master fear clear on his faceplates. "Please M-Master! I didn't do it! I couldn't have prevented that! Please no master!" He begged as he scrambled backwards over the berth, afraid of the mech before him and unsure of what else he could do to defend himself from Ricochet's accusations, the cruel Autobot obviously not going to take any sort of responsibility for the damaging of an otherwise healthy sparkling.

Eventually though, the combined whimpers, clicks and cries of the sparklings caused the three masters to growl and glare at the decepticon, who whimpered and stared down at the berth between his legs, helpless to whatever else they would want to subject him to, trembling. 

"Why are the little slagger's crying?" Ricochet snapped at the mech, who shook under his gaze. "I-I don't know master... They might b-be hungry, but I didn't know if I sh-should without y-your permission." He answered meekly, daring to glance up into red optics before casting his gaze back down again, tense as he waited for some sort of verbal or physical abuse from the larger mech, surprised when he heard a soft hum and then the touch, firm but not at all painful, of Ricochet's servo as the mech stroked his helm and then tilted his faceplates up, smirking down at him. "Good mech, Meister." He purred down at the mech, the silver Decepticon feeling a thrill of pleasure run through him at the praise as Ricochet set the femmeling bittie down beside him and he pulled it in close, purring under his master's touch and even giving a dirty moan when his aft was smacked. "You're a good pleasure bot.... Learning to wait for me to give you permission. Not only that, but giving master a nice femme bittie." He purred at the mech, who purred as Jazz just scoffed and dumped his own sparkling down beside the femme, Meister whining when it chirped softly in distress.

"Whatever. I'm just gonna call this stupid little mech Glitch." Prowl answered, pushing the sparkling into Meister's arms, the other mech quick to take the sparkling and gently add it to his brood as Jazz and RIcochet remained in the room while Prowl stalked off. 

"Don't just sit there Meister.~" Jazz purred at the mech, red visor dimming a bit as he studied the mech. "Feed your bitties just as your masters feed you." He smirked as Meister nodded and moved to obey. It would be awkward, but he knew that he had to be good, not only for himself and his bitties, but for his masters. He shifted and picked up the femme bittie first, cradling her in close to his chassis before kneading and rubbing his spike with one servo, holding the sparkling close as he worked himself up to full pressurization and then longer still as he tried to build up a charge, stopping only when Ricochet growled lowly. “Let her suckle, Meister.” He ordered.

Pausing only for a moment, Meister slowly obeyed as he removed his servo from around his spike and he held the bittie carefully as he lay on his side and carefully positioned her to his spike, watching as he crying died away to whimpering as she took the spike between her lips and began to suckle, only able to fit part of the spike head into her tiny mouth, so Meister continued to rub and knead his spike to try and get his overload so that he could feed the other two sparklings. 

“Good pet.” Jazz crooned as he watched, humming softly, almost tempted to have one of the bitty mechs suckle on his spike like that, shuddering at the imagery that it caused for him but he held back. Maybe later, when they weren’t educating their pet in how to care for his little pleasure bots he delivered. He hummed softly. “Make sure that she drinks it all.” He added.

Ricochet stood off a bit from Jazz, watching Meister rub at his spike and let out little vents and groans at the tiny, desperate sucks that came from his creation, deriving in perverse pleasure from the erotic scene of a carrier mech trying to fuel his bitty with transfluids… Although he himself had done no different to Meister for the time he had been with them, and would continue doing so until he offlined… But then, by then, they’d have quite a few little pleasure bots.”

“Good Meister… Feed her those dirty transfluids of yours… Make her love the taste, as that’s all she’ll be having.” He purred, finding himself wishing that he could spark the femme up as well, but knew that that would be nearly impossible with her immaturity, and he would have to wait for a few years, but then he shrugged the feeling off. He could take her anyways. She belonged to him to do as he pleased.

Meister finally finished feeding all three bitties, though they didn’t at all seem too happy about what they had been given, their crying dying away to little mewls and clicks as Ricochet picked up the femme and felt her frame, completely aware of the blue visored gaze watching his every move worriedly, loving it as it felt even more arousing that way. “Now you just relax Meister.” He purred at the mech. “Myself and little Node are going to get acquianted.” He purred as he sat down on the edge of the berth and pushed the whining silver mech aside, watching as he gathered his remaining bitties close, and put up little resistance as Jazz claimed his own, which was quickly dubbed ‘Spike’. 

Ricochet felt over the tiny frame in his grasp and knew that he most likely wouldn’t be able to do much with her due to her size… But, so long as one was creative, he could do a lot.~ “Well, let’s get started.” He purred at the whining and chirping bittie, his digits moving down to the panel between her legs, easily pealing it off and ignoring the frightened cries of the femmeling as he ran a digit along the outer folds of her valve. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I made any mistakes in the TF terms! And I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bitties are a little bit older now, and are dropped off along with their carrier at the medbay, where more humiliation and pain await them at the servos of Ratchet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly one of the chapters I had the most fun writing. Please enjoy, and please let me know if I made any mistakes in terms so that I can fix them! :D <3 Thanks for reading!!  
> EXTREMELY TWISTED AND DARK!!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!  
> Genital Torture, Mutilation, Etc.

Meister walked in front of his master meekly, glancing back every few moments whenever he heard a whimper come from one of his little creations, three sets of optics peeking out at him from between the energon bars of a carrier cage.

“Keep moving!” Ricochet growled, smacking the silver Decepticon’s aft, making Meister whine and move again, making his way through the halls at the direction of his master, not wanting any more harm to come to him or to his creations, as he was directed to finally turn into a room, the silver mech immediately becoming upset and restless when he realized that it was the medbay… Although calling it a medbay was an overstatement… It actually looked like some sort of torture room, unclean with spilled energon and other fluids all over the place, as well as cruel looking tools all over the room, scattered here and there.

Ricochet moved into the room behind him and shoved his pet forwards, rolling his optics in annoyance as he watched Meister stumble against the berth and remain there, bent over the berth and his faceplates in his arms, trembling. “Get up you little slagger!” He snapped at the mech, smirking in approval as Meister scrambled to obey him, optics wide.

Meister looked around and stood, averting his blue optics from his master’s as he listened carefully to the instructions. “You stay right here with your damn bitties. You’re getting a check up and some… Upgrades.” He smirked at the mech before turning around and stalking off, leaving the carrier for the three sparklings on the berth, Meister next to them and unsure if he was allowed to open it.

“Welcome to my medbay.” A cold, cruel voice that sounded like it had a tint of sadistic amusement murmured from behind him and Meister quickly turned, optics wide when he saw Ratchet enter the medbay, the black and orange mech laughing lewdly at the sight of the frightened mech before pointing at his pedes. “Get down and come here.” He ordered.

Frozen, Meister looked around desperately for the demands of his master before Ratchet spoke again. “Rico said that if you gave me trouble, to tell him, and he’ll kill your bitties.” The medic smirked, the silver mech quickly lowering himself down onto all fours and crawling over to the medic before placing his forehelm on the pede of the medic, who hummed in approval.

Ratchet loved to watch mechs grovel in front of him… It made it so much more fun… Although he did prefer a fight now and again. He reached down and grabbed the mech’s collar, ignoring his whimper and dragging him over to a ring in the wall, chaining the mech there before approaching the carrier that was meant really for cyberfox’s and not three little Cybertronians, ignoring the distressed whimpering and keening of the mech behind him. “Hush now. Or else I’ll tell Rico you were misbehaved.” Ratchet ordered without even turning around, opening up the carrier and reaching in, dragging out Glitch.

The small little mechling trembled, his whimpers cutting off into a series of little bouts of static from his glitch, his left optic flickering and amusing the large black and orange mech as he dropped it onto a medical berth on it’s back, ignoring it’s yelp before he strapped down its little wrists and pedes, the sparkling squirming and whimpering.  
“Mmm~” Ratchet hummed to himself as he trailed a sharp digit down the soft little protoform, stopping at the codpiece. “I just love it when the little ones squirm.” He purred out, optics dim with lust. “I’m guessing that this one is Prowl’s… Which means…” The medic flicked the left doorwing of the sparkling, chuckling when the mechling gasped and arched slightly. “Beautiful.” 

Meister was as close as he could be, optics wide. “Wh-what are you going to do t-to him?” He asked, clear fear and worry in his blue optics as the medic turned and smirked at him, something that Meister immediately suspected wasn’t good.

“Why, only what your master’s told me to. Some new coding, for both them and yourself. Upgrades… Even some decorations.” He murmured as he peeled off Glitch’s codpiece, ignoring the little mech’s whimpers and tears as his voice box gave off static from the slight pain he felt, making Ratchet laugh sadistically as he trailed a digit down the length of the tiny member, watching it twitch with cruel, greedy optics. "Such a tiny little spike... Too bad Prowl doesn’t want it anymore.” He murmured.

Glitch’s optics were wide as he watched the black digit trail down his little spike and he tried to press his hips down into the berth, but yelped when the medic grasped his spike and gave it a rough yank, the sparkling bucking his hips and trying to pull his legs loose desperately, all to the medic’s amusment.

Meister couldn’t see what was happening now since the black and orange frame was blocking his view, but he could hear the sounds of Glitch screaming, and then static from the little mech before Ratchet turned around and smirked at the silver decepticon, holding out the sac and spike of his sparkling, causing Meister to break down sobbing as he listened to the pained chirps and clicks of his little creation, optics wide. “Wh-Why did you do that?? Why couldn’t you just put him in stasis??” He sobbed out, trembling from where he lay on his front now.

Laughing cruelly, Ratchet shrugged. “Prowl said that he wanted the little femme mech to feel everything. So he will get the new coding last of all.” He answered, turning back around and working on welding the sparkling’s wounds shut before he moved to rub the edges of the wings roughly, causing the sparkling to overload from the overwhelming sensations of pain and pleasure, Ratchet howling with laughter. “Such a needy little thing. I can bet that he’ll enjoy everything I do to him today.” The mech hummed.

Glitch trembled from both pain and the sudden, unwelcome overload, optics dim and his door wings twitching every few moments as Ratchet moved over him with a little box, putting the box on the table underneath the sparkling, pulling out ten little rings.

“Wh-What are those for??” Meister demanded from his corner, Ratchet laughing. “Piercings. Prowl, being a Praxian just like his little Glitch here, knows the sensitivity of doorwings… This little guy will never overload harder than I will make him now.” He growled lowly with lustful desires that bordered on sadistic.

Glitch was venting hard as he felt the first piercing go in, arching and crying out, optic flickering again as he felt five piercings go into either wing, gasping and writhing with neediness, the medic taking this chance of flipping the disoriented sparkling over onto his stomach, attaching his collar to a ring directly below him so that he wouldn’t be able to move his helm, and then attached his servos to his collar, putting a spreader bar between the sparkling’s knee joints. 

“What a lovely little pleasure bot.” Ratchet purred as he studied the sparkling before reaching out and roughly peeling off the sparkling’s valve cover to look at the virgin valve, sticking two digits up it and howling with laughter. “Still a little virgin? Prowl’s not taken advantage yet?” HE demanded, looking over at Meister, who whimpered. “P-Prowl doesn’t l-like him… He wants him f-fixed before he does anything… His glitch f-fixed.” He added quickly, not wanting the medic to get the wrong idea.

“Humph.” The medic snorted at that thought. “The moment you delivered him, he would’ve been acquainted with my little friend.” The Autobot responded with a smirk, letting his spike housing open, his fat, hard spike slipping out between his legs and dripping pre-transfluids onto the ground, making Meister cringe.

Ratchet pressed an hidden button that released Meister’s chain from the wall. “If you want me to do this faster, you’ll come over here and use your mouth for something besides useless questions!” He growled, the silver mech whining and slowly crawling over until he was on his knees in front of Ratchet, staring at the fat spike before his helm was tightly gripped and the spike smacked him across the face. “You like spikes don’t you? You’d frag yourself on a dead drone if you could, wouldn’t you?” The medic taunted as he rubbed the head over Meister’s lips and across his faceplates, leaving sticky trails as Meister remained silent and just kept his mouth open, Ratchet finally gripping his helm and thrusting his spike into the wet heat, growling. “Now you suck it while I finish your damn little sireless glitches.” He ordered.

Gagging, Meister tried to accept the fat girth into his intake as he whimpered softly, earning sharp jab from the spike bumping against the back of his intake roughly, gagging again as he shut his optics tightly and felt optical lubricants dribble from the corners of his optics as he forced himself to bite back a sob.

Glitch was whimpering and squirming where he was, in obvious pain while Ratchet ignored his pain and began to welt his wounds shut in place of his spike, which was set aside for reasons unknown to all but Ratchet and perhaps his masters.

Meister could see very little from where he was, watching as his sparkling was flipped over and a tool shoved into his valve until it bumped against the seal, earning a squeal of pain from Glitch, the sparkling writhing and trying to pull away, but a heavy servo on the back of his helm holding him in place.

Humming softly to himself, fully enjoying his current work, as he cranked the tool open, spreading the valve walls and opening it until it was obscenely wide, the medic making incisions in the valve walls as he began to make implants and place them under the soft mesh of the valve, groaning softly as he felt the rough sucks of Meister, the silver mech on his knees and craning his neck to try and suck the medic off well enough to please him.

Ratchet worked quickly, skilled digits moving rapidly as he implanted small rollers into the sparkling’s valve walls and closing the incisions, the rollers would serve as a rough massage the spike of the mech’s that take him. “I would have to demand that I try this.” Ratchet purred, smirking as he picked up Glitch and strapped him down on his backstruts, spread eagled, a spreader bar between his ankles as he ran his servos along the mechling’s door wings.

Glitch gasped, optics wide as his backstruts were rubbed roughly, squirming. His sire was a praxian, so he had inherited the innate sensitivity of Praxian doorwings and he moaned softly, making the medic snort as he placed another box beside the sparkling, pulling out a special gun and placing a piercing into it, piercing the sparkling’s doorwing, making Glitch writhe and buck, crying out with overwhelming pleasure that masked out the pain as he struggled, another piercing going into his wing until there were five on either side, before the medic moved to his valve.

Meister whimpered with each piercing that he heard go into his sparkling, optics wide as he listened to his little sparkling, the only one that had retained his innocence until today, was forced into an overload through the pleasure caused by the piercings to his doorwings, making him shut his optics and try to block out the sounds.

Amusement filled Ratchet when he realized that the sparkling had overloaded, chuckling at the way the sparkling lay still besides the occasional twitch as he rode out the overload, the medic rolling his optics and shaking his helm with a cruel laugh before he put two piercings in the mechling’s valve, both so that no matter how he lay, sat or walked, they would irritate and tease his external sensor node.

Meister yelped when he was pushed off of the medic’s spike, falling back onto his elbow joints as he watched the medic move Glitch over to another gurney, connecting a wire to his helm and moving over to a console, typing for a few moments before the machosism coding began to download, as well as the pleasure bot coding, forcing Glitch into temporary stasis lock.

Ratchet worked rapidly on the sparkling as the downloads took place, opening him up and transplanting a second gestation chamber into the mechling before closing him up and moving back to the carrier, pulling Node out next, the femmeling squirming in his grasp, optics wide as she was carried over to a chair, Meister following on all fours before the medic growled at him, causing him to stop. “You just stay where you slagging are before I nail you there.” He growled lowly, causing Meister to stop where he was now.

Smirking, Ratchet lifted the femmeling over his still-hard spike, slowly lowering her until the tip was at her uncovered valve, slowly pushing her down before letting gravity and her own squirming force her down over him, making him grunt. “No wonder she’s Rico’s favourite.” He growled with pleasure, grabbing her hips and forcing her up and down roughly to drive himself to an overload.

Node arched and cried out. “P-Please! M-Master will be-ah! Mad!” She pleaded desperately as she was forced down over the mech over and over again, each time her aft smacked against the other mech’s pelvic plating, making her gasp as her abdomen plating bulged out from how deep he was and her pleasure core was struck over and over again as she could only writhe over the fat spike, tears in her optics as she thought about just how much trouble she would be in when her master found out.

The femmeling cried out when the medic slammed against her pleasure core, forcing her into overload, her valve trying to clench on his spike, but could only weakly squeeze it as Ratchet slammed in and out of her before pushing her off of his lap onto the ground, overloading all over her trembling frame, thick, hot strings of transfluids painting over her as the medic vented in sated satisfaction, smirking down at her. “Now you get up you little pleasure bot, and you thank me.” He ordered, Node trembling as she shut her optics and crawled over to him, placing a kiss to his pede. “Th-thank you.” She whimpered.

Smirking, Ratchet slammed a pede down on her backstruts, forcing her onto the ground with a yelp. “Thank you what?” He asked her, making Node let out a tiny sob. “Th-thank you s-sir.” She forced out, not wanting to refer to him as ‘master’ since that would only get her in more trouble than she already would be.

Ratchet laughed loudly as he watched the femme try to submit, but not enough to get into trouble. “No… Keep going.” He ordered her, pede grinding down on her and making her whimper. “Th-thank you master.” She choked out, venting softly in relief when Ratchet lifted his pede off and leaned over, picking her up and dumping her on the berth, setting to work on piercing her protoform, external sensor node, nipples, and various other areas of her frame before he put another gestation chambers in her and put her into temporary stasis to start the download beside her brother.

The last mechling, Spike, was both given and forced to give oral stimulation, Meister only able to watch helplessly as his last sparkling was pierced through his spike and sac, nose and lip, external node, and had a transplantation of a second gestation chamber, a chastity cage fit over his spike and sac, with oral commands from Jazz being the only way to unlock it.

Meister was still as he watched the medic put Spike under temporary stasis lock to commence downloads, then fitting each sparkling with collars, and then took the spike of Glitch to the other side of the room and worked on it, for whatever sick, twisted desires he was fulfilling for one of his masters.  
Finally, just as Meister was about to doze off on the floor, he felt his collar get jerked and he whined, being dragged over to the medbay berth and forced onto it, being strapped down and could only look up at the leering medic.

“Now that those little two credit pleasure bots are done, we just have to finish you.” The medic purred, Meister wincing when the cruel servos touched his faceplates and then he felt the cold steel tool being pushed up his valve and cranked open, making him gasp as his valve tried to dispel the steely intrusion. “First the piercings and valve mods. Spike mods… Chastity cage. Then the coding.” The medic announced, making Meister shrink back at each upgrade that he was being informed of.

Meister cried out when the medic roughly grabbed his lower lip component and shoved a piercing through it, capping it. The silver mech didn’t even have time to recover when he felt his spike being gripped and something being forced into it, making him cry out and try to jerk his pedes free to kick the cruel medic away, desperation as the pain moved from his spike to his sac, helpless as the chastity cage was locked over his spike and sac so that he wouldn’t be able to touch it. He then felt a thumb digit stroke over his external sensor node, making him freeze and open his mouth to beg. “No-!” He screamed when the piercing was forced into the pulsing node, the silver mech beginning to realize just how sadistic the medic was as incisions were made in his valve, the mech just slumping and sobbing softly.

Knowing that he couldn’t do anything to the medic to make him stop, Meister just shut his optics and tried to think back to when he had known Ratchet as a grumpy, but skilled medic, who always made sure that his patients were in as little pain as he could possibly manage… When the Autobots were good and Decepticons were evil, even if not as evil as these Autobots were, and he let out a broken sob, clenching his servos. He couldn’t even try to think of Prowl… The mech he had honestly loved, but now only abused him and made him hurt as much as he possibly could.

Ratchet was amused as he looked down at the mech, laughing at his broken sobs, although he was slightly curious what he was thinking about… Because those were not the sobs and cries of a mech in physical pain, but emotional and mental, making the medic roll his optics. “You definitely are the weaker of the three.” He hissed into the silver audio before opening the mech’s diagnostic port and forcing him into temporary stasis.  
****************  
Prowl made his way to the medbay, smirking as he entered to see Ratchet bent over Meister, working away at whatever it was that he had been told to do to the other mech, the black and gold mech stepping up beside the medic and leering down at the relaxed faceplates of his whore. “Where’s my stupid waste of scrap metal?” He demanded after a moment, Ratchet grunting and motioning over to the berth towards the left side. “He’s over there. Just unplug him and take him out. His…. ‘Toy’ is in the box beside him.”  
Grunting, Prowl made his way over to the little mechling, pulling the cords out of him carelessly, picking up the box and subspacing it, then grabbing the mechling and roughly lifting him up into his arms, leaving the medbay without another thought, heading back to his berthroom.

Glitch onlined slowly, slightly disoriented as he was carried through the halls, feeling different and the foreign coding that had finally integrated into his processor hummed softly as he went to move, immediately stopping when he saw Prowl carrying him into the berthroom, the door shutting and locking behind them. He whimpered softly as his master dropped him carelessly onto the berth, smirking at the trembling mass of sparkling.

“Well don’t you look like the perfect pleasure bot now?” Prowl’s voice leered at the small sparkling, who trembled and gasped softly when he felt a sharp tug on the piercing through his external node, making him arch and press back into it, yelping at a slap to his little aft, shaking with excitement as he felt himself being aroused by the touch.  
Prowl laughed coldly at the way the sparkling seemed to be aroused. “I see that the coding has set in perfectly.” He purred at the sparkling before pushing him onto his backstruts and spreading his legs forcibly, plunging two digits into his valve and giving a sharp twist, making Glitch keen with pleasure and buck his hips as his master smirked down at him and pressed in until he got to the seal, punching through it with a digit and pealing it away, dragging it out and smirking as he licked it, Glitch watching with wide optics as energon and a small trickle of lubricants appeared to lazily leak from his valve as he moaned, watching the gold and black mech needily.

“You’re such a pleasure bot now, aren’t you?” Prowl leered at him again and laughed as he tossed the seal away and plunged his digits back into the mech, twisting and thrusting them so hard that he lifted the sparkling’s aft up from the berth.

Gasping, Glitch felt overwhelming pleasure fill him as he rolled onto all fours with his aft in the air, moaning as he tried to press back into the touch, and then felt the mech pull his digits loose, whimpering needily before screaming in pleasure when a spike filled him, stretching his too tight valve but the mechling, only being able to feel pleasure, pressed back into it and sobbed needily. “P-Please master.” He moaned out, Prowl laughing and giving a sharp thrust, grinding against his pleasure core as the sparkling saw static and couldn’t make a noise from his voicebox as he felt only burning need and arousal.

“Such a little buy mech… Just like you’re carrier.” Prowl leered down at the sparkling as he thrust again, gripping one of the sparkling’s doorwings and giving it a rough tug, earning another needy keen before he withdrew the box from his subspace, pulling out Glitch’s amputated spike that had been refashioned into a toy, smirking as he pressed it to the sparkling’s lips. “Suck it. Suck it like it’s all you have.” He ordered cruelly.

Glitch moaned and took the spike into his mouth, enjoying the way that his master pressed it down his intake so that it bumped at the back with each inward thrust up his little aft, sobbing with need and pleasure. He tried to moan for his master around the spike, but the muffled sounds were ignored by Prowl, who continued to thrust away at his little valve, pounding in and out of him as he was thrown into overload, spike clenching and attempting to milk the other spike of overload, Prowl snarling as he overloaded into his valve with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> The accent of Jazz is very difficult to do, so I apologize. Please give me feedback since this is one of my first "explicit" stories ever, and I do try to do my very best.


End file.
